


Loving Nat

by NarcissisticPrince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, Pack Family, Rape!, Time Travel, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticPrince/pseuds/NarcissisticPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat, is Stiles and Derek's 5 year old son, who happened to time travel unexpectedly one day. To him he's back home, but to Derek and Stiles, their lives just became a little bit twisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loving Nat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything but the plot!  
> Warnings: Mild sexual contexts(MAY BE CONSIDERED RAPE!!!!!!!) ; mpreg

“It wasn’t her fault son,” The elder man said as he placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. The younger man didn’t say anything, he just sat on the ground with his face in his hands, legs bent towards him, as he silently cried for his loss. The anger the man felt just kept building, and he was sitting feet away from the THING that had caused it all.

A small bundle cried out louder and louder within the arms of its grandmother as it waved its arms around wildly. “Shh, Shh,” The woman cooed trying to calm the little thing. “It is her fault. If she were never born he would still be here!” He whispered out as his claws came out and digged into his own flesh, as if it would alleviate his pain.

 

**……………………………………………………….**

Derek was in the middle off doing pushups single handed and shirtless, a small layer of sweat already settled on his torso. He had been too busy focusing on his exercise that the scent almost caught him off guard.  
  
"Dammit Stiles, what the hell do you want now?!" Derek snarled as he turned around but to his surprise it wasn't Stiles.  
  
It was a kid.  
  
And not just any kid, it was a mini version of him. The same face, eyes, nose, hair, everything but the scent. That was all Stiles, with a bit of his own underneath Stiles scent.  
  
Derek blinked in confusion before ending up just sitting on the floor looking at the kid with a curious gaze.  
  
The kid just stood there, almost making him wonder if it was a doll but it would be stupid to think that when he could hear the loud thumping of the kid’s heart.   
  
The kid was excited? About what?   
  
"Are you lost, kid?" Derek asked. The kid smiled big and ran towards Derek, and latched himself to his torso. "No because I found you, daddy!" The kid said with a giggle as he clinged to Derek.   
  
'Daddy?' Derek stiffened at the name, there was no way in hell he had a kid. He was being safe with every girl he slept with, but this kid smelled like Stiles and he was most certain that he'd never touched the teen. Besides Stiles was male.  
  
And speaking of the teen, he could smell him driving up the drive way with Scott.   
  
"Mommy’s home!" the kid said before detaching himself from Derek and running towards the door. "Hey, come back here!" Derek growled at the 5-year old as he chased after him.

 

**………………………………………………………..**

  
"I'm telling you dude, I can feel it in my gut!" Stiles said as he gripped at his stomach.  
  
"I think your exaggerating," Scott said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"You saw the way she looked at me! Her eyes silently promising death! I'm telling you Scotty, this chick is after me!" Stiles yelled before looking at the door of the Hale House when he saw the door swing open and a kid running out followed by Derek.  
  
"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that a baby Derek?" Stiles asked as he got off his jeep and pointed to the house as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I see it too..." Scott said with a frown as he looked at his best friend out of the jeep.  
  
"Mommy!" The kid yelled happily as he threw himself at Stiles legs and snuggling into them.   
  
"Pfft, 'mommy' I always knew you were a bitch." came Jackson’s voice as he came near them with a smug look on his face.   
  
"Uh... Derek a little help here?" Stiles asked as he pointed to the kid.  
  
Derek went over and removed the child from Stiles’ person. As soon as he picked it up, his beta and omega sniffed the kid making it giggle and wiggle in Derek's hold.   
  
"It smells like Stiles," Jackson said before eyeing Stiles.  
  
Scott just frowned before looking at Derek, "What did you do?"  
  
Stiles looked at the kid, ignoring the werewolves’ comment assuming the kid smelled like him since he had just thrown himself at Stiles a few moments ago. "Who did you impregnate?" Stiles asked as he looked at Derek.  
  
The kid whimpered in Derek's hold and stretched his hands towards Stiles wanting to be held by his mommy.  
  
"He's so cute!" Allison and Lydia both said in union as they came up to them as well and immediately went to the kid in Derek’s arms. Lydia and Allison cooed as they smothered him in affections as they questioned Derek about the kid.  
  
It was conveniently a pack meeting; Derek had arranged it to be today it was the initial of summer vacation. However, Stiles hadn't been invited but he came either way, due to the fact that he had been there all day the day before.  
  
Stiles chuckled at obvious discomfort of the alpha and the obvious enjoyment of the kid before helping him out by taking the kid from his hold.  "Derek apparently had a kid behind our backs," he said as he walked to the house with the kid, earning a growl from Derek.  
  
"It’s not mine, it just appeared in my house out of nowhere," Derek explained before leading the pack inside.  
  
Stiles was in the kitchen preparing snacks as the kid sat on the counter top, talking nonstop to Stiles. "Mommy, why didn't you come home? Daddy said you had gone away and wouldn't come back again. Why did he lie? Oooh~ can I help?" The kid said as he watched Stiles throw together some snacks.  
  
"Hm, for being Derek's kid you sure talk a lot." Stiles said as he handed the kid a rice crispy treat he had made yesterday.  
  
"Grandpa says I get it from you," the kid said as he took a huge bite of the snack.  
  
"Whoa easy there puppy, take small bites. This isn't a competition, can't have you chocking on me now, Derek would kill me." Stiles said as he watched the kid slow down.  
  
"Stiles, I don't think he's from this time." Derek said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Stiles turned to look at Derek confused before looking towards mini Derek. "When were you born? What’s your name?" Stiles asked the boy.

  
"My birthdays in October 29, 2014." the kid said with a bright smile before chewing on the snack. "And your name sweetie?" Stiles asked again.  
  
"It’s Nat mommy," Nat said with a big smile.  
  
"Nat?" Derek repeated before looking at Stiles who was chuckling on his own. He ended up glaring at him which Stiles replied with, "What? I like the name Nathaniel." He huffed before picking the kid up and handing him to Derek. "You take him and I'll get the snacks," Stiles said as he shooed the alpha out of the kitchen.  
  
Derek didn't say anything and just carried the kid back into the living room where everyone was spread out in. He just wondered if Stiles had caught what the kid said. It was 2012 at the moment. So he and Stiles would be conceiving this child in a little more than a year.  
  
Derek sat on the couch with the child on his lap. "Fatherhood becomes you," Erica teased before giggling to herself. When Stiles came in with the snacks everyone attacked them even little mini Derek, except the real Derek who got up and grabbed hold of Stiles before he pulled him back into the kitchen.  
  
"Why are you so calm?" Derek growled.  
  
"Well I'm freaking out ok, I mean look there's another you but I thought of the possibility," Stiles said quietly.  
  
"What, the possibility of me and you having a kid?" Derek snarled out.  
  
"No you idiot!" Stiles blushed before going to grab a pan to make dinner. "I mean I am bi and I've known for a year or two that it’s possible for me to get pregnant. I just figured it was a 50/50 chance you know." He said before pouring water in the pot "Now having a kid with you, now that's just...."  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Nat said as he came into the room rubbing his eyes before asking to be picked up by Stiles. Stiles picked him up without hesitation and rubbed his back as the child said, "I'm sleepy." "Ok, big guy let’s get you to bed." Stiles said before going upstairs.   
  
Derek followed Stiles and couldn't help but wonder about what Stiles said. He watched Stiles head to his /Derek/ room and was about to stop him but the kid ended up shaking his head, "No! Daddy said I can't go in there!" Nat cried.  
  
"So obedient aren’t you? Then what do I say about this? Do I just let him put a rule like that?" Stiles asked curiously. Nat eyed Derek before laying his head on Stiles shoulder to hide away from his daddy and be comforted by his mommy "Mommy says Daddy’s just being a sourwolf, and not to listen to daddy cause he's just silly." Stiles couldn't help but laugh as he hugged the kid tightly and walked into the room anyways, "and don't you forget it, your daddy’s a sourwolf alright." Stiles said as he laid the kid down on the bed and laid besides him as he pulled the covers over him.   
  
Derek just glared at Stiles as he watched him rubbed the child’s back to lull him to sleep. This kid may just look like him but he was all Stiles, and he wasn’t sure he liked that.   
  
When he fell asleep Stiles silently pulled away and went to the door where Derek was. "He's asleep Derek let’s just go back down," he said before walking around Derek and he went to the stairs.  
  
"Don't ever call me a sourwolf again," Derek snarled at Stiles. "Or what? I'm not really scared of you anymore," Stiles said with a chuckle.  
  
Stiles went to the kitchen and began cooking dinner while Derek started the pack meeting.   
  
Half through making mac-n-cheese, Isaac's favorite, Nat came into the kitchen and clinged to Stiles leg. "Morning Kiddo, did you sleep well?" He asked as he looked at him rub his eyes sleepily as he nodded his head. "Want to help me finish cooking?" Stiles asked as he watched the kid brighten up "Yeah!"   
  
Stiles pulled a chair and stood him up on it before putting an apron on him, "Ok, now your aunty Erica and Allison like cake, you think you can help me put it together for dessert?" Stiles asked as he put a bowl in front of him with the cake mix. He turned the mac-n-cheese off before putting it aside with everything he had cooked.   
  
"Yeah it’s easy!" Nat said as he grabbed the box of cake mix. "That’s right it is" Stiles smiles before helping him make the cake.  
  
As soon as it was popped into the oven Peter came into the room "Stiles, since when did you have a kid?"   


Stiles turned around only to see Peter holding an infant, "where you find him?"   
  
"Her, it’s actually a her. You irresponsible parent." Peter said before handing the baby to Stiles, who gladly took her. Nat growled and tugged at stiles arm as he said "No mommy!! Throw her away she's evil!!”  
  
"She's not evil, she's just a baby" Stiles explained as he looked down at Nat.  
  
Peter looked at the boy before looking at Stiles "What the hell did you do to Derek?!" Stiles looked at Peter then at Nat and saying, “I didn’t do anything!”  
  
Just then Derek walked in and the girl started crying in Stiles arms and so was Nat besides him. "What's going on?" Derek asked, much to Peter’s relief. For a moment there Peter had thought Stiles had done something to de-age Derek.

 

"Daddy! It’s the evil baby! Tell mommy to throw her away! I don't want mommy to go away again!" Nat cried as he ran to Derek and hugged his leg.   
  
Stiles pulled the baby closer and gently rocked her as he cooed at her, slowly getting her to calm down. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" Peter asked as he pointed to the kids.  
  
"Long story," Derek said before looking at Nat who had resorted to growling at the baby as he followed Stiles around the kitchen.   
  
"My guess she's yours too," Stiles said as he looked at Derek before back at the now calm baby. "I mean she has your eyes Derek and little claws," he added as he held the little baby's hand in his.   
  
"Somehow it seems like it’s raining Stiles and Derek’s babies," Lydia said as she picked at the mac-n-cheese. "Hey, hey, get your hand out of that pot missy!" Stiles scolded. "Yes mom," Lydia rolled her eyes as she retrieved her hand before leaving to the dining room.  
  
Derek got closer to Stiles and looked at the little baby girl in his arms. She was beautiful, "What's her name?" Derek asked as he looked at Nat. "Mommy kept calling her Danny when she was in mommy's tummy."   
  
Derek looked at Stiles with a raised brow in question.  "What?! So I have my kids names picked out already. Sue me," he huffed before looking at her as she smiled over her fist. "Look at you baby, aren't you the cutest little thing ever?" Stiles cooed as he kissed her forehead.   
  
Peter scoffed off on the side "He's ridiculous."   
  
Derek wanted to agree but Stiles really seem to know what he was doing with them.

  
"No mommy! She's ugly daddy and I don't like her!" Nat cried as he stomped his feet.  
  
"Why don't you like her?" Stiles asked as he looked at Derek with a frown.  
  
"I think he's talking about his actual father," Derek said rolling his eyes at Stiles.  
  
"Bull you are his father!  How can you not love this little face, look at her she's beautiful," Stiles said as he showed her off to Derek.   
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Derek snarled making the baby burst into tears again. "Now look what you did, you scared her!" Stiles said before bring her back to him and rocking her gently to try and calm her down.  
  
Nat frowned and looked at his mommy through teary eyes. "Come on Nat I think you and Uncle Peter are going to have a talk." Peter said as he picked the kid up and left the kitchen leaving the two alone with the baby.  
  
"Hey Derek," Stiles said as he kissed the now calm baby.   
  
"Hm?" Derek hummed in reply as he looked towards Stiles and the baby.   
  
"Be my sperm donor, ‘cause you got amazing genes man," Stiles laughed as he moved to hand her to Derek. "Be careful with her head ok?" He said before going to check on the cake.  
  
"You’re an idiot," Derek said as he rolled his eyes as he held the baby like Stiles had a few moments ago.   
  
Stiles chuckled before going to set the table and called everyone to eat, "Peter, Nat, that means you too." It took two kids to make Derek realize why Stiles was so good with kids, he'd been babying the pack the whole time.   
  
When Nat and Peter finally showed Stiles helped Nat into a chair and served him food.   
  
Peter went into the kitchen and grinned at Derek, "Guess who you’re holding according to your future self?" Peter teased before saying, "Apparently the little killer who killed your mate." "What?" Derek said as he looked at Peter then at the child in his arms in disbelief.  
  
"Nat said you told him that his baby sister sent their mom to heaven, that she was evil, and that it was her fault," Peter said before adding, "From what I could make out, Stiles died at childbirth. He had an accident a long time ago making it hard for him to have a baby and that you hated the idea of him being pregnant with your daughter. He said when she was born you pushed her into the sheriffs arms and didn't want anything to do with her because you blamed her for killing Stiles. He even said he sneaked into the sheriff’s house and took her because to you hated her so much he was going to throw her away aka leave her in the woods but he thinks if the baby comes back then Stiles will disappear again."   
  
Derek frowned at that, as he looked at the child in his arms, suddenly feeling sick of holding her. "Peter take her," Derek said as he shoved the baby into his hold.   
  
"Stiles," Derek said as he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the dining room and to his room. "What?" Stiles finally said as he pulled his hand away from Derek's hold. "You and I won't have kids." Stiles raised a brow before smiling "hey, if this is about the sperm donor thing I was just kidding... don't take it too seriously." He said as he lightly smacked Derek's arm.  
  
Derek snarled and said "Stiles, Nat told Peter what happened to you. He said you died at childbirth. Your pack Stiles, and as alpha I need to keep you safe."   
  
Stiles frowned at that, so what? He doesn't know his daughter? He frowned even more before saying "Hey don't worry about me, I'm actually going to move away soon so that ruins the timeline of him being conceived anyways. Don’t worry your safe from having this become your life." Stiles said with a grin, even though it hurt him to say it for some reason, "I'm going to go home, Boyd said he would clean the dishes tonight since it’s his turn so I'm good to go. Oh and put the kids to bed at 8 and babies eat every few hours, ask Peter to help," he said before walking away.  
  
Derek looked at loss, Stiles was leaving Beacon Hills? Why in the world didn't he say anything sooner?  He supposed that was best, the kids wouldn't exist and he would never mate Stiles or kill him.   
  
 **………………………………………………………**  
  
Later that night when everyone returned home, all except Isaac who lived with the alpha. Nat was whining to Derek about his mommy.   
  
"Why didn't mommy stay?! This is his house, so why did mommy leave? Daddy get mommy! I want mommy to come home!" Nat whined as he tugged at Derek's hand.  
  
Derek groaned and pulled his hand back as he said, "Stiles will be back tomorrow,  just go to bed."  
  
Nat frowned and shook his head "I want mommy now!!" The kid yelled as he clinged to Derek's leg "Well at least we know why he smells a lot like Stiles. You’re not the kid’s favorite," Peter grinned as he watched the kid keep demanding for his mommy.  
  
Little Danny only ended up crying along with her brother, but Derek didn't bother with her. He couldn't shake the feeling of hate for the bundle. Isaac was the one holding her trying to calm her but he seemed to make it worse and Peter just wouldn't help, he was enjoying Derek's struggle.  
  
"I want Mo-" "Fine!" Derek snarled at the kid making him start to cry, which he immediately regret.   
  
Derek pulled out his phone and called Stiles.   
  
"Hello?" He heard Stiles say cheerfully which only made Derek want to hang up on him.  
  
"Stiles I need you to come over, I can't do this. They won't shut up," Derek said which made Stiles chuckle  
  
"Ok I'll be there soon" Stiles said before hanging up.  
  
And sure enough 15 minutes later Stiles showed up, finding a crying Nat and a very upset baby in Isaac's hold.  
  
"What happened?" Stiles asked Peter who was grinning like everything was good. "Oh nothing, just watching Derek fail at being a single parent."  
  
Stiles frowned at that and soon was clinged to by Nat who was crying into his legs saying, "Don't go mommy! I don't want you to go again!" Stiles picked him up and kissed his wet little cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere. I just went to go make grandpa something to eat." Stiles said, it wasn’t a total lie. Melissa was working the night shift so he did really cook for his dad.  
  
"Really?" Nat sniffled before snuggling into Stiles hold. He rubbed the child's back soothingly before saying, "So can you go to bed for me? It’s too late for you to be up, and your uncles are tired too. So is your dad," Nat nodded and reached for Derek, who gladly took the silent child. "I'm sleepy daddy," Nat said as he yawn, happy his mom was home so now he could sleep.  
  
Derek just glared at Stiles before disappearing up stairs to put the kid to bed. 

  
"I'll take her so you can sleep too," Stiles said as he took the crying baby from Isaac. "Thanks" Isaac said relieved before rushing upstairs. He was ready to be in bed snuggled up to his blankets.  
  
"Ok baby girl, now it’s your turn to calm down" he said as he kissed her forehead and started to rock her much like Isaac had done, only this time the child became silent and looked up at stiles with adoration. "See you’re ok," Stiles cooed before adding, "You just love giving your daddy and uncles a hard time don't you?" Stiles chuckled as he kissed her little face making her gurgle and coo.  
  
Peter sat on the couch as he watched Stiles and the baby, "It’s not as fun watching you succeed as it was watching Derek fail." Stiles looked at him and smiled, "I bet it was funny, should of recorded it or something."   
  
Peter chuckled before getting off the couch, "Well I might just do that next time."  
  
Stiles watched him leave before sitting down on the couch with the baby in his lap, "So, what do you say sweety, ready for bed?" He asked. The baby just looked at him as she gurgled and wiggled in his lap. "I didn't think so either," Stiles chuckled before holding her little hands and leaning down to press kisses to them.  
  
Derek came down stairs after Nat fell asleep and found Stiles cooing at the baby making her make baby noises as her little hands and feet flailed. "We tried for hours to calm her down," Derek said as he moved to sit beside Stiles as he eyed him kiss her hands making her squeal.   
  
"Oh yeah? Maybe you should take her for a drive next time and play soft music. Mom used to say it helped me sleep when I was a kid." Stiles said as turned to look at Derek. "A drive?" Derek repeated. Stiles looked back at her and watched her finally yawn before carefully picking her up from his lap and laying her against his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. Stiles leaned back into the couch so the baby could lie on his chest. "Yeah, Melissa said it worked on Scott too," Stiles said before adding, "You might just want to get a baby car seat, just to keep her safe."   
  
Derek nodded his head but he wasn't listening to the words of knowledge Stiles shared, he was busy watching how Stiles rubbing was making her little eyes close. Watching her like this made it nearly impossible to hate her but still just knowing she'd be the reason stiles dies one day made it possible all over again.  
  
Stiles must have noticed because he said, "Why are you looking at her like that?" Derek reverted his gaze towards Stiles and said, "Like what?" "With that look that screams utter hatred." Stiles said before looking down at her. "I'm not." Derek simply said. "You are though." Stiles said before looking back at Derek and adding, "Is it cause I die giving birth to her?" He asked which made Derek look away.   
  
"Hey look at me sourwolf," Stiles said making the alpha look at him with a glare.  "If for some reason, this becomes our future I don't want you to hate her or make Nat think she's the reason I die. She's just a baby, she can't cause any harm besides making your eardrums hurt, but she's harmless. Look Der, if it’s how I die, I don’t care. I'm just glad she's safe and healthy. Your all she's got in the future, so treat her well for me. It’s all I ask." Stiles said before kissing the baby's head.   
  
Derek sighed before giving a small nod, he'll try for Stiles sake. "Did you feed her?" Stiles asked as he moved closer to Derek to make room to lay her down on the couch. "Isaac feed her just before you came. Peter only did as much as buy the formula and a bottle." Derek said ignoring the fact that their sides were nearly pressing together. 

 

 “Oh ok,” Stiles said as he before looking at Derek, “Can I stay over the night? She’s going to be up in 3-4 hours for her next meal.” Derek gave him a nod before standing up, “Come on I’ll show you to the guest room.” Stiles smiled before shaking his head, “No, I can sleep here. That way she won’t wake anyone up and I’ll be closer to the kitchen. Just lend me a blanket and I’ll be good.” Derek nodded before going to fetch him a blanket.

When he came back, Stiles was fast asleep hugging their daughter. He couldn’t help but smile, and went over to cover the too up.

**……………………………………….**

Derek woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. For the last few days, they had settled into the same routine in their newly found family. In the morning’s he’d usually find Stiles in the kitchen with their kids and Isaac, sometimes Peter was with them and sometimes Peter was playing good uncle and playing with the kids outside to get them out of Stiles hair.

When he went down stairs, he found Stiles in the kitchen flipping pancakes while Nat sat on the kitchen counter eating a rolled up pancake, with Danny in a car seat beside him sucking on a pacifier.

“Morning sunshine,” Peter grinned before grabbing some of the freshly made pancakes from the plate besides the counter. Derek rolled his eyes and gave a reluctant, “Morning.” Stiles turned around and smiled before saying, “Grab a plate and help yourself,” as he grabbed the large stack of pancakes and bacon and placed it on the table.

“Bye mom!” Isaac yelled as he ran past the kitchen and out the front door. “Good luck!” Stiles yelled back before shrugging away the ‘mom’. “Where is he going?” Derek asked as he looked towards the kitchen door when Isaac yelled. “Well dear nephew, the kid has a job interview.” Peter said as he sat himself at the table. “Oh,” was Derek’s only reply as he grabbed a plate.

“Mommy open it,” Nat said as he held the bag of chocolate chips out to Stiles. Stiles smiled and took the bag, “Did you want chocolate chip pancakes?” Nat nodded his head as he pulled the bowl of pancake batter towards him. “Alright, but don’t put so much ok?” Stiles said as he handed the bag back to Nat and went back to flipping the bacon. Nat grabbed the chocolate chip bag and started to pour some in but the bag folded in Nat’s hands making nearly the whole bag of chocolate chips to fall in the bag batter. “I didn’t mean to mommy!” Nat cried as he looked up at Stiles looking guilty. Stiles looked at his son and smiled before saying, “No it’s ok, I love my pancakes extra chocolaty.” Nat smiled at his mother and said “Really?” “Really,” Stiles said kissing his little forehead.

Stiles turned to Derek when he started to make the batch with chocolate chips. “Erica and Boyd called, they’re going to come and help you with the kids in the morning. Lydia and Allison said they would drop by later, but they won’t stay long because Lydia wanted to do some shopping or something. And Scott said he was going to pick up Isaac after the interview so they won’t be back until late.” Derek frowned at that and said, “Where are you going?”

“Oh well, Nathaniel called me this morning said he wanted to meet up and talk about the remodeling his brothers were doing to the house we are renting in Ohio. He wanted to make sure I was ok with the changes they were making.” Stiles said rather quickly.

“You’re going to meet up with a man that has the same name as our son?” Derek said as he raised his brow, making Peter grin as he watched Stiles blush.

“I uh… that’s who I got the name from,” He said blushing before turning to the pancakes and flipping them.

“Oooh, so it’s a date huh?” Peter asked with a grin before making Nat look up and whining at Stiles, “Mommy don’t go.” Nat whined as he made grabby hands at Stiles.

Stiles picked him up and moved to sit him at the table besides Derek, “It’s not like that!” Stiles face only got even redder than it was before, telling Peter and Derek that it really was like that. Before could ask him about the guy, Stiles phone began to ring.

Derek notice Stiles brighten up as he spoke to the guy on the phone. His brows furrowed visibly.  
  
Peter just smirked to himself as he eyed Derek's reactions. Stiles was in love with some guy he named their son after, this was gold, and he just wondered if future Derek knew.   
  
When Stiles hung up he went back to the pancakes and quickly finished them. "Don't go mommy." Nat said with a frown. "I have to go baby, but I'll be back as soon as I can. So be good for your aunties and uncles, and your grumpy daddy." Stiles said earning a growl from Derek.   
  
When Stiles finished he grabbed his things and headed to the door with Nat following behind him. "Mommy don't go please," Nat said as he gripped to stiles jeans. "Sweetie, I'll be back soon ok? Be a good boy ok?" Stiles said giving him a kiss before looking at Derek who came into the room. "Don't let Erica feed him so much snacks, and I left Danny's feeding schedule on the fridge." He said before kissing his sons head once more before heading out the door.  
  
"I don't like Nathaniel." Nat said with a frown.  
  
Derek looked at the kid and wondered if they knew Nathaniel in the future. "Why?" Derek asked.  "Daddy always says he almost took mommy from daddy, did daddy forget?" Nat asked as he looked up at Derek. "Is he going to try and take mommy away again?" Nat asked. "Maybe" Derek mumbled out which made Nat cry out "Daddy you have to stop it!! Mommy belongs with daddy!" Nat said. "Yeah, daddy stop it." Peter said before grinning.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes before looking at his son's distress, "Your mom isn't going with him, you heard him. He's coming back."  
  
 **……………………………………….  
**  
When Erica and Boyd got there Nat was crying as he looked out the window and Derek was holding a crying baby girl in his arms. Peter, on the other hand, was just sitting around. "Where's Stiles?" Erica asked as she went to take the baby from Derek's hands and give it a try at soothing her.  
  
"He went to go meet with his boyfriend," Peter said making Nat cry even more as he yelled "Mommy belongs with Daddy!!"   
  
Boyd eyed the kid and said "Your making it worse," before going to Nat and saying "Don’t listen to your uncle Peter, he's got issues." Nat nodded his head "Mommy says he's a little brain dead." Derek laughed at that, "Yeah, a bit."   
  
Peter rolled his eyes and said "I'd like to know why your laughing, 'Sourwolf'" Derek snarled at Peter.  
  
Erica looked at Derek and said "uh Derek do you have diapers?"   
  
Derek turned to her and shook his head. "Yes we do, Stiles shopped this morning." Peter said as he left the room to go get the diapers and whips.  
  
When he came back he handed them to Erica who went to change her diaper in the other room.  
  
Nat sat quietly next to Boyd until they heard a car pull up,  it was his aunts from what Nat could smell.   
  
"Hello everyone," Lydia said as she walked into the room with Allison walking in behind her. "Hey" everyone greeted before they went to Derek "and Stiles?" "He's out for the day" Derek said.  
  
 **…………………………………….**  
  
Stiles sat at a table in front of Nathaniel; they were at a restaurant talking about the moving. Even about 'them'.   
  
Stiles really liked him; the man was nice and kind, and understanding. Stiles felt at ease with the man and felt like he could trust him with anything, except the werewolf stuff.   
  
"So what do you say Stiles?" Nathaniel asked with a smile.  
  
"I like the idea; maybe we can put a gazebo out in the back and get a nice garden going." Stiles said as he picked up his drink before taking a sip.  
  
"Hm, I like it. My brothers already started painting the house the color we decided on." Nathaniel said with a grin as he grabbed hold of his hand.   
  
"So the house will be ready by the time we move?" Stiles asked as he laced their fingers together.   
  
"Yeah," Nathaniel said with a smile before looking at their hands, "What about us? You never answered me."  
  
Stiles smiled softly before nodding his head, "Of course,  I want to be your boyfriend," he said. When the finished eating they went to the movies and then returned to Nathaniel’s place were the two started to make out. They were both fully naked, Nathaniel was on top of Stiles already pushing into him making Stiles cry out in both pain and pleasure. Nathaniel leaned forward to kiss Stiles lips as he pushed deeper into Stiles trying to get bury himself into Stiles heat.   
  
When Stiles phone began to ring, Nathaniel and Stiles, both stopped and looked towards the phone. Nathaniel pulled the little of his cock he had pushed into Stiles entrance and helped Stiles up. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Stiles said as soon as he saw who was calling, "I totally forgot I was babysitting tonight."  
  
Nathaniel smiled and kissed Stiles lips, who gladly returned the kiss, "Its ok we'll finish next time." "For sure," Stiles said before getting off the bed and getting dressed.

  
 **…………………………………..**  
  
Stiles got to Derek's house and was greeted by his son Nat who attached himself to Stiles legs "mommy!!" But the scent of the man, made Nat frown and yell for Derek.    
  
Nat didn't have to say anything. Derek could smell the faint smell of sex on Stiles, as well as the fading smell of arousal.  "Stiles." Derek said with a small growl.  "Hi to you too, Derek." Stiles grinned.  
  
"Fix it, daddy!! I don't like it, it smells wrong," Nat whined as he rubbed his nose like it was offended by the stench.   
  
Derek was glad Peter was out and that for once the baby girl was asleep. "Then watch your sister," Derek told Nat before dragging Stiles upstairs.  "Wait what?" Stiles said confused before he found himself being pushed onto the bed.   
  
"Whoa! Derek hold on, what do you think you’re doing?!" Stiles hissed as he tried to get up but Derek only held him down onto the bed as he climbed on top of him and settled between Stiles legs. "Our son doesn't like the smell of another man on you, and I’m going to ‘fix it’." Derek said as he dry humped Stiles, earning a moan from him.   
  
"Oh god! Derek stop, don't do this mmmm~" Stiles moaned as he unintentionally bucked his hips into Derek's. Derek groaned softly before leaning forward and kissing Stiles lips. Stiles was reluctant to the kiss but slowly melted into it and began to kiss Derek back.  Stiles arousal was flaring once more, making Derek growl with want. He undid Stiles pants and started to tug them down as Stiles moaned out, "Derek don't, please." but Derek had to do the same the other guy did, to get rid of it and replace it with his own.   
  
Derek shut Stiles up by kissing him once more as he pulled the pants off. Stiles body shivered from the cold air until Derek's hand grabbed hold of his member and began to stroke him making Stiles moan out in pleasure. His fingers curled into Derek's shirt. "Ahhh~ D-Derek... please n-no more" Stiles moaned out as his eyes clouded with pleasure.  
  
Derek undid his own pants rapidly and pulled his member out of his pants and let his hard tip poke at Stiles rear, making him go wide eyed. "Derek don't, please" Stiles cried as he started to struggle but Derek held him firmly in place before kissing him once more "Relax Stiles, I won't hurt you"   
  
Stiles relaxed some but only panicked when he saw the lube be pulled out from a drawer and watched Derek pour some on his fingers. "Derek..." Stiles said as he tried to close his legs but Derek only pushed them back a part and proceeded in rubbing the lube at Stiles entrance, coating it before pushing two fingers at Stiles slightly stretched hole. "Ahhh~~!" Stiles cried out as he arched his back. Derek bent forward and kissed Stiles lips as he fingered Stiles, stretching him further to fit himself. Stiles gripped tighter to Derek’s shirt when Derek found his sweet spot.   
  
Derek pulled his fingers out and tasted Stiles out of curiosity for his natural taste, which he ended up finding sweet. Derek pulled Stiles closer to him before positioning himself at his entrance and thrusting forward, getting the head of his cock inside Stiles.  "D-Derek pull it out!" Stiles cried in pain, Derek was definitely bigger, much bigger.  Stiles muscles tightened around the intrusion and trying to push it out but Derek didn't budge, he waited for stiles to relax some before pushing further in, as far as the man had gotten into Stiles. They haven't even done anything and Stiles was already panting heavily.   
  
Hearing Stiles cry out Derek's name like that turned Derek on, that he found he couldn't stop himself. He pushed further into Stiles until he was completely inside him. Stiles moaned out loudly as he rolled his hips on Derek to ease the pain. By rolling his hips he found that he could feel the immense pleasure of Derek's tip rubbing up against his sweet spot.   
  
Derek pulled out slowly making Stiles nearly whimper at the loss only to be pushed back into making him cry out in pleasure. "D-Derek- ahhh!" Stiles cried out as Derek settled into a steady pace, thrusting in and out of Stiles. Until Stiles was crying out for more. Derek speed up, going faster and harder into Stiles making him scream out his pleasure.   
  
When Derek pulled out completely,  Stiles looked at him confused but only ended up getting flipped to his hands and knees, and being slammed into "Ahhh!!!!" He screamed out in pleasure his walls were throbbing, as they clamped around Derek. He could feel Derek's uneven breath on his back as he placed kisses to his back. Derek didn't realize his eyes turned red or care about his knot slipping passed Stiles' rim and locking their two bodies together as he heavily cummed into him, as Stiles had his own release. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles torso as he bite into his shoulder, taking his mate, as he thrusted slowly, depositing more of his seeds into his newly marked mate.

 

Stiles panted heavily as he tried to pull away from Derek but only found that he couldn't and pushed back into the werewolf. It only served to make Derek thrust into him again, making him cry out "D-Der-Derek pull out.." Stiles whined as Derek moved them to lay on the bed. "I can't, until the knot unswells." Derek said as he pressed a kiss to Stiles shoulder, making him shiver.    
  
 **………………………………………**  
  
Nat was watching tv, not really knowing what was going on upstairs. All he knew was that his daddy was making his mommy smell like him again.   
  
Peter came back, and the mixed scent of Stiles and Derek made him smirk especially when Isaac came into the house and whined like an offended puppy. "Gross, they did that with the kids here?" Isaac whined.   
  
"I bet it’s the same in the future, judging how calm he is," Peter said as he looked towards Nat sitting on the couch watching cartoons while Daddy was sound asleep In her car seat beside him.   
  
 **………………………………………….**  
  
When Stiles woke up he found himself alone in Derek's bed and frowned. He and Derek, last night had sex.   
  
Stiles tried to get up but the pain in his lower region made him curse silently and lay back down. "Mommy are you up?" Nate asked as he peeked into the door. "Yes, baby I'm up," Stiles said rather hoarse. He cleared his throat hoping it'll help some. "What’s the matter?" Stiles asked him as Nat walked into the room slowly.   
  
"I'm hungry," Nat said with a smile before running to Stiles and hugging him. "Of course sweetie, let me just get up and I'll go make you breakfast," Stiles said.  
  
"It's actually lunch time," Derek said as he came into the room holding Danny. Stiles glared at him but noticed Derek’s nose wiggle as if smelling him before looking at Nat, "Nat, go wake your uncle Isaac." Nat smiled and nodded "Ok" before running to do as told.  
  
Derek walked over to Stiles and sat beside him, "How are you feeling?" He asked  
  
"Like I wanna kill you. What the hell Derek?  I asked you to stop not to keep goi-...well I did ask you to keep going but that's beside the point, I didn't want to have meaningless sex Derek." Stiles said blushing lightly as Derek helped him off the bed. He was still very much naked and blushed as he pressed into Derek when he noticed him staring. "Don't look!" Derek stiffened but couldn’t help but look at his mate, "I said don't look!" Stiles hissed making Derek look the other way.  
  
When Stiles was showered and dressed he went down stairs and greeted by a smug Peter and half asleep Isaac. "Ok, so what do you want for lunch?" He asked them. "Mac-n-cheese!" Isaac quickly said. Nat frowned and shook his head "Steak!" Nat said happily. "I second the steak" Peter nodded making Isaac frown.   
  
Stiles smiled before saying, "Its ok Isaac I'll make both," before going to the fridge and seeing what they had, nothing. "Yay! Thanks mom" Isaac said with a huge grin.   
  
"Hey Derek," Stiles said as he closed the fridge and looked at Derek who said "Yes?"   
"We need go do some shopping," Stiles said as he walked slowly towards Derek. Peter got up and took the baby girl, "I'll watch her, why don't you, Stiles and Nat do the shopping? And Isaac can finish cleaning his room."   
  
"Alright, then let’s go." Derek told Stiles as he grabbed his keys. Stiles said thanks and told Isaac to get the laundry out as well. "Yay~ we get to go shopping!" Nat said as he ran to the door.   
  
Stiles got in the car while Derek helped Nat in and buckled him up, before going around and getting in his car.   
  
The drive was long and silent, for the most part, because Stiles wasn't talking any neither was Derek. Nat, however, was doing all the talking about not remembering that house being there or those people living there or his dad's car.   
  
When they got to the store, Stiles grabbed a cart and sat Nat in the kid’s seat before letting Derek push it because his stomach was aching uncomfortably. Derek just eyes Stiles belly and couldn't help but feel content with himself.    
  
"Ok, let’s get the veggies first" Stiles said as he walked to the produce section and grabbed bags. He grabbed onions, lemons, apples, strawberries, bananas, and broccoli. He grabbed fish fillets before they headed to the meat "Do you prefer T-bone steak or just the meat kind?" He asked Derek as he picked up a package and showed it to him. "Let's get the regular, Nat will like that better" Derek said as he put Nat down after much nagging from the child who demanded to be let down. "Ok, then regular it is then," he said as he picked out the best ones and put three packages of them in the cart. "Ok I think we need Isaac's mac-n-cheese then probably more diapers and formula for Danny an-" "Stiles?" They suddenly heard the sheriff call to his son.  
  
Stiles turned around and saw his dad with Melissa at his side before gulping, shit. "What are you doing here kid I thought you went with Scott to the lake." The sheriff said as he eyed Derek before noticing a little kid sneaking candy bags in the cart. It was an exact replica of Derek.   
  
"Derek I didn't know you had a son." Melissa said as she waved at the child, who brightened up before running to them and hugging their legs "Grandma! Grandpa!" Nat squealed happily to see his grandparents.  "Stiles," the sheriff said sternly. "It's a funny story dad," Stiles said before Derek finished, "He's mines and Stiles son."   
  
The sheriff glared at Derek before looking at Stiles, "Stiles I thought you were being careful. How on earth did you manage to hide him from me?" Stiles turned to glare at Derek before looking at his dad and soon to be step-mom, "It’s not like that, I mean yes he's mines and Derek's but he's not from here he  time traveled from the future with his little sister."   
  
Melissa picked him up and kissed his cheek, "Well, honey, I don't think being angry is going to serve for anything, I'm sure Derek and Stiles are just doing what's right in watching over him and his sister until they return." Melissa said before looking at Stiles with a smile. Stiles smiled back, Melissa was a life saver, "Yes! Exactly! We're waiting for them to return to their time but since their little they still need to be taken care of and Derek's not the best with newborns." Stiles said before quickly adding "She’s also from the future, future me had just had her when they time traveled."  
  
Stiles dad sighed before looking at Nat, "He's identical to his father, but his behavior is all Stiles." The sheriff said as he took the kid into his arms and grinned when the kid started to talk to him nonstop.   
  
"Stiles, when did you get these?" Derek asked as he picked up the candy bags. Stiles shook his head "I didn't get those, must have been Nat."   
  
Nat looked at his mommy and giggled before saying "I want candy mommy," the sheriff watched his son interact with his own child and smiled. "Nat is short for anything?" The sheriff asked. "Nathaniel, Stiles apparently named him." Derek offered before looking at Melissa.  
  
"Hey Derek, can they come over for lunch? I want them to also meet Danny." Stiles asked. "It sounds good to me, so would you join us for lunch?" Derek asked the couple. "We'd love too," Melissa said with a smile.  
  
"Ok then we'll need two more of these and chicken cause Melissa likes chicken." He said as he put them in the cart before looking at them "We still need to get a few things and get out of our work clothes but when were done we'll head over to Derek's" Melissa said.   
  
"Ok, we still have some shopping to do as well," Stiles said before they went their separate way. Stiles glared at Derek as soon as they were alone, making Derek say, "What?" "You almost gave my dad a heart attack. You shouldn’t have said it like that!" Stiles fumed.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes and said, "It wasn't a lie, Nat's ours." Stiles sighed before holding head, "I suppose" he felt a small wave of queasiness hit him and grabbed onto Derek.  "Stiles? You ok?" He asked and Stiles only nodded, "I'm fine, just felt a little dizzy from yelling at you." Stiles said.  
  
Derek held him, letting his thumb brush at his side in a soothing manner before feeling him relax.  "Mommy?" Nat said as he patted at Stiles hand "I'm ok sweetie, let’s get Isaac's mac-n-cheese then get Danny's things and go."   
  
The rest of the shopping was fast, and there was hardly a line.  
  
 **……………………………………………….  
**  
When they got home Stiles went into the kitchen and Nat and Derek went outside to play ball with Isaac. Peter didn’t join them until he left Danny with Stiles.    
  
Danny was in her car seat sucking on the pacifier while Stiles got everything ready for lunch.     
  
When his parents arrived the steak was nearly done cooking, mash potatoes were done too and the mac-n-cheese was too along with the veggies.   
  
Derek walked into the kitchen and went up behind Stiles before placing a kiss to his shoulder, "Your dad and Melissa are here." he said before going to get Danny from her car seat. Stiles blushed lightly as he watched Derek pick their daughter up.   
  
Stiles checked on the steak one more time before turning them off. He went to greet Melissa and his dad "You guys made it," he smiled when he found them on the couch with Peter talking comfortably.   
  
"Hey kiddo, are we late?" His dad asked as he moved to hug his son. "No. Right on time actually." He said before hugging Melissa, "Where's Nat?" Stiles asked Derek who came in holding Danny before handing her to Stiles. "He's still outside playing with Isaac." Derek said before leaving to go call them in.  
  
"Is this Danny?" Melissa cooed as she took the baby from Stiles arms, "She's beautiful, Stiles, and her eyes." Melissa said before Stiles said. "I think they got more of Derek then me, but I'm not complaining."   
  
The sheriff cooed at the baby in Melissa's arms making her smile and gurgle at them.   
"Is this where you've been this whole time?" The sheriff asked his son. "Yeah, I was helping out." Stiles said with a smile before looking at Derek come in with Nat and Isaac following him. "Go wash up," Stiles told Isaac and Nat who both said "ok" before running to the bathroom to wash their hands.  
  
"Come on, lunch is ready" Stiles said as he took Danny back into his arms and led them into the dining table where he had everything ready for serving.  "My, Stiles this looks wonderful where did you learn to cook?" Melissa asked as they sat down. "I've picked up a thing or two from watching TV." Stiles grinned before placing Danny in her car seat and sitting her on a chair besides him.   
  
Everyone started to eat and share a light conversation about work, but mostly it was his dad interrogating Derek about his personal life besides what he already knew. 

  
"So what do you do for a living?" The sheriff asked Derek as he cut the steak.   
  
"I'm not working at the moment. I actually went back school to finish my bachelor degree in business." Derek said as he looked at Stiles dad.  
  
"How are you paying for that?" The sheriff asked.  
  
"I inherited my family’s fortune. It’s how I paid to rebuilt the house." Derek said before looking at his plate as he ate more.   
  
"So, dad, Melissa, how's the wedding planning going?" He asked, trying to help Derek out.   
  
"Good actually, we just need a few details like the cake and wine but it’s something we are going to look into tomorrow. You and Derek should come with us." Melissa said with a smile.   
  
"Really? Like go and taste cake and wines?" Stiles asked before looking at Derek, "We'd love to go right Derek?"   
  
"Yeah, we'd love to go,"  Derek said with a smile.   
  
Isaac smiled and looked at Melissa, "Can I go too? I wanna see the cakes." Melissa smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, the more the merrier, right honey?" Melissa said as she looked towards the sheriff. "Yeah, we actually wanted to take you and Scott since you two are our kids but Scott went to the lake and we thought you had too. Since we called him the other day, but we'd be more than happy to share it with one of our son's and Isaac and Derek." the sheriff said.  
  
"Then I'll watch the children," Peter said with a grin. Stiles looked at Peter before at Derek who said "Absolutely not, I'll call Erica and Boyd, and you can watch them."   


Melissa smiled and looked at Stiles, "Then tomorrow, we can meet at the house and we can all leave from there." The conversation settled into a friendly one before all the men, except Stiles, left to the living room. Melissa helped Stiles pick up the table and wash the dishes.   
  
"Scott said you two have pack meetings every now and then, do you cook for them too? Cause Scott sometimes mentions a thing or two about eating at Derek's." Melissa said with a smile as she put the dishes away.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it's something I started to do because I was worried about what they were bringing to eat so I just asked Derek to let me borrow the kitchen. I guess it became a habit," Stiles said as he washed the dishes and rinsed them.  
  
"Really?" Melissa said as she finished putting the things away before going to pick up Danny from her baby seat and held her.   
  
They stayed for a while longer, the sheriff played ball with his grandson and Derek and Isaac while Peter sat on the porch watching them. Melissa and Stiles talked about the wedding and played with Danny.   
  
When they left Stiles smiled and waved at them before looking at Derek. "That went well" he smiled before looking at Peter and Isaac who started to walk away from the house, “Where you two going?" Stiles asked stopping the two.  
  
"We are going for a walk," Peter said with a grin before the two left.  
  
"Well then that's weird," Stiles said before going back into the house and walked upstairs to put Danny down to bed. He covered her before placing pillows all around her so she wouldn’t roll off the bed "Alright, big boy I think you need a nap too." Stiles said as he looked at Nat rubbing his eyes. Stiles picked him up and laid him besides his sister before rubbing his back lulling him to sleep.   
  
Derek just watched Stiles and lull their son to sleep. It wasn’t long before Nat's little eyes started closing as his heart steadied, a sign he was falling asleep.  
  
Stiles got up after placing a kiss to his kid’s cheeks. He left the room with Derek as they turned the lights off, closing the door on their way out and headed down stairs to the living room. Were they sat side by side.  "Stiles," Derek said before adding, "About last night…" "Don't say anything, it didn't happen," Stiles said making Derek growl at his mate, "But it did Stiles."  
  
"No, Derek it didn't. As far as you know I'm still a virgin." Stiles corrected before finding himself being pulled into Derek's lap. "It did happen, Stiles. I didn't mean to but it happened, and it won’t change." Derek growled out before pulling him in for a kiss which Stiles returned without much hesitation. Derek's hands traveled down to Stiles pants and started to undo them "Derek what are you doing?" Stiles asked blushing as he grabbed Derek's hands stopping them. "I'm trying to mate with you again." Derek said making Stiles blush and shake his head. "Oh no you don't, I could barely walk this morning. No, no, never going to do it again." Stiles said shaking his head as he pulled away from Derek and button his pants back up.  
  
"We will apparently since we have two kids." Derek pointed out. "What?" Stiles said before frowning "Derek you didn't want to even imagine yourself having them with me. Remember? What happened to that?" Stiles said as he got up from the couch looking at him in disbelief. "I didn't, but seeing you with them, I can see why I picked you to be my mate, why you are my mate. You’re selfless and caring with them just like you are with the pack." Derek said. "Thanks... I guess but it doesn't change anything. I'm still going to go away, look Derek I love them as much as you do but I haven't changed my mind about leaving. Ohio has good things for me, and I wanna go," Stiles said. "Forget Ohio. Forget that Nathaniel guy, and stay with me." Derek said grabbing Stiles by the hand and pulling him back. "I'm sorry Derek, I can't.  I already started sending my things, paying my part of the rent. The little things I've gotten for the house is already being sent and fixed." Stiles said as he let himself sit on Derek's lap.   
  
"So that's it? You’re just going to go?" Derek asked with a sigh. "Yeah..." Stiles nodded before letting Derek lean him back into him. Derek kissed Stiles shoulder, were his mating mark was on Stiles body. The kisses on Stiles shoulder were going up his neck, making Stiles moan softly. Before he knew he had let himself be fully undressed by Derek. His legs were spread wide on the couch as Derek's arm circled his front and down to his entrance were he fingered him making Stiles moan out as he leaned back into Derek and arched his back.   
  
Derek kissed at Stiles bare shoulder, just above the scar mark of his teeth that was their mating mark. Stiles cried out in pleasure "D-Derek... w-we need to stop... ahhhh! W-what if Peter or Isaac come back... worse what if we wake the kids?" Stiles moaned out as his hips pressed into Derek's hand. "They won't come back; even if they did I would smell then nearing." Derek said as he pulled his fingers out of Stiles self-lubricating hole.   
  
Stiles panted when Derek moved his fingers and started to position himself at Stiles entrance. Slowly thrusting upwards into him, making Stiles dig his fingers into his own inner thighs. "A-ahhh!! S-stop, stop" Stiles moaned out which Derek obeyed stopping and letting Stiles relax a bit before thrusting further into him until he was fully buried into Stiles. "Ahh~ Derek..." Stiles moaned as he reached down to grope at the base of Derek's cock as he rolled his hips to ease the pain only to feel the immense pleasure of his tip rubbing against his prostate.   
  
"Oh god Derek!!" Stiles moaned out as he arched his back "W-why does it feel so good?" He moaned as he kept rolling his hips before bouncing slightly on Derek. Derek smirked as he kissed Stiles neck before gripping Stiles hips as he started to thrust into Stiles making him just fall back into him and keep moaning out in pleasure.   
  
Derek started to speed up, making Stiles cum into his own chest before picking his pace more until he felt his knot slip passed Stiles rim once more and locking them together.  Stiles cried out as he felt Derek get bigger within him before feeling Derek cum into him.  
  
Derek gave a few more thrusts into his mate, making sure he took in everything he had spilled as he turned Stiles face to kiss his lips. Stiles returned the kiss before trying to pull away only to find he couldn't, just like last night.  "D-Derek pull it out," Stiles moaned as he tried to force it out but Derek only snarled at him and held him back and thrusted deeper into him. Stiles mind cloud in the pleasure of Derek pushing back in and ask for him to give him more.   
  
When he felt Derek cum again he didn't try moving again and just laid back into Derek's chest, shivering from the cold, as his eyes began to close. "C-can we go sleep somewhere more private until you can pull out?" Stiles asked which Derek nodded before the two awkwardly went up to one of the guest rooms and got in bed.   
  
Stiles soon fell asleep leaving Derek awake and still very much buried in Stiles. Derek sniffed at Stiles and sighed in content, he could already smell the pup. He couldn't help but wonder if they had more kids other than Nat and Danny. He had to remember to ask their son.   
  
 **…………………………………………….  
**  
When Stiles woke up the next morning he could feel the soreness and aching in his lower region, that even trying to shift his legs shot an immense pain through his body. "Dammit Derek..." Stiles groaned before rolling onto his back and feeling a bit queasy, that he shot out of bed, ignored his pain, and ran into the bathroom. He vomited last night's dinner and flushed before groaning at the acidy taste in his mouth. "Stiles?" Derek said as he walked into the bathroom and found Stiles rinsing his mouth with mouth wash and groaning at the taste.   
  
"Don't look at me!" Stiles hissed when he saw Derek staring at his lack of dress, and tried to cover up.  "Stiles, I've seen it all already," Derek said before picking Stiles up and taking him over to the bed where laying him back down.  "I need to change," Stiles said as he started to get back up but Derek cut him off and said, "You need to rest, your still sore."   
  
"No, I need to dress first. I'm not going to be naked all day" he said before trying to get up again, but only ended up wincing in pain at his lower region. "You couldn't have been bigger?" Stiles hissed as he laid back down and rubbed his lower stomach making Derek's eyes follow his hand, which made Stiles blush.   
  
"Stiles, what's your normal menstrual cycle?" Derek asked as his eyes found Stiles. Stiles blinked before frowning, "uh...don't call it that it’s weird." He said before adding "I should be getting it in a few days. So Imma be gone for a few days ‘cause I don't need your wolfy noses picking it up." Stiles said before furrowing his brows and looking back at Derek with a glare, "Derek I’m going to kill you if you got me pregnant..."   
  
Derek brought his hand up as he handed Stiles his clothes, "Well," he said before watching Stiles eyes widening "oh my god you....please tell me it’s a lie." Stiles said.  
  
"Stiles I knotted with you twice the first night then again last night." Derek said  
  
Stiles frowned and took his clothes before saying "So what? Knotting is only done when you’re trying to impregnate me?"  
  
Derek shook his head "Not exactly but I suppose you can say that." He said.  
  
Stiles huffed and looked at his belly before looking at Derek, "Your taking responsibility for this, and I don't want to hear you say anything about changing your mind" he huffed before moving to get up with Derek's help.  
  
"I won't complain," Derek said before kissing Stiles lips which Stiles returned before pulling away and saying "No more kissing, no more sex, no more sleeping together. Now get dressed, remember we told Melissa we'd meet them?"  
  
Derek rolled his eyes and said, "I am dressed. Isaac and I are just waiting on you."  
  
Stiles just glared and walked uncomfortably to the bathroom and showered before dressing and meeting them down stairs.   
  
"Mommy, can I go?" Nat asked as he ran to Stiles. "I'm sorry sweetie, Daddy and Mommy are going to a grown up place with grandma and grandpa." Stiles said as he moved to pick him up but Derek picked him up instead. "You’re not supposed to strain yourself," Derek said in a scolding manner.   
  
Stiles huffed before kissing Nat’s cheek, "Be good for aunty Erica and uncle Boyd." Nat frowned and gave a nod, "ok mommy." Derek put him back down before telling him, "Take care of your sister."   
  
Nat followed them out the door and watched them leave before looking at his uncles and aunty.   
  
 **……………………………………………………  
**  
After they met up with Melissa and his dad they headed to the cake store. The woman helping Melissa plan the wedding, was a friend of hers so she had cake samples ready for them.  
  
"Derek..." Stiles said as he felt nauseous at the sight of cake.  "What is it?" Derek asked as he wrapped an arm around Stiles waist. "I think I'm going to be sick." Stiles said as he looked for a bathroom. "You can't right now, there's no public bathrooms here." Derek said as he pressed a kiss to Stiles lips making Stiles kiss him back desperately.   
  
"Mind letting my son go?" The sheriff glared at Derek as he and Melissa walked passed them. Melissa just smiled and said, "Honey, don't scold them they're hardly children anymore."  
  
Derek pulled away anyways and looked at Stiles who was blushing "Better?"   
  
Stiles blushed even more before smacking Derek's arm, "Yeah I feel better." Isaac got closer to Stiles and sniffed him before looking at Derek who was glaring in warning at him.  
  
"Back off," Derek snarled lightly making Isaac take a few steps back. "Is Stiles preggy?" Isaac whispered as he pointed to Stiles belly from his spot away from the alpha’s mate.   
  
"Apparently I am, but just keep it down I don't need my dad to know yet." Stiles said before going to stand besides Melissa and looking at the samples, they looked so cute. "How cute" Stiles cooed before picking up the plate and inspecting the decor. "Why don’t you try them and tell me which you like best," Melissa said before looking at Isaac pick up a plate and start trying the samples and humming in delight.   
  
Derek stood behind Stiles, holding him by the waist with a hand curled around him and resting above Stiles womb protectively. Stiles didn't seem to mind and just tried the cakes. "I definitely like the red velvet and this chocolate one, there really soft and sweet," Stiles said with a smile before looking back at Derek and smiling. "Try it, it’s delicious," he said as he held a spoon full of cake to the alpha. Derek accepted it and ate it before saying, "It's good."  
  
"Oh my, Melissa I thought you said you and the sheriff were getting married not this young couple. Or will it be a double wedding?" Her friend said grinning wide. She found the interaction between Stiles and Derek to be cute.  
  
Melissa smiled and said, "Oh no, we just wanted a second opinion."   
  
The sheriff looked at Derek and glared, silently telling him go let go of his son. Which Derek reluctantly did.   
  
"I like this one, " Isaac said as he pointed at the strawberry cake "It’s creamy."   
  
Soon the five headed to the wine store, where they once again met with Melissa's wedding planner/friend. "Alright, we have 7 kinds of wine for you to try. These are the most appropriate and popular for weddings." The woman said as she babbled on about each drink.   
  
Stiles picked one up about to drink when Derek took it away, much to the sheriff’s relief. "Stiles your pregnant you can't drink, besides your underage." Derek whispered as he took a sip of the wine, ignoring Stiles glare.   
  
Isaac picked one up as well and sipped at it before making a distasteful face "ach! Its bitter." he whined which Derek glared at him. "You and Stiles aren't supposed to be tasting them," Derek scolded making Isaac frown.    
  
Melissa smiled and handed Stiles water "Here, if you’re thirsty, drink this instead." Stiles took it and started to drink the water instead before handing some to Isaac.   
  
They ended up decided on a wine that tasted like the one they had gotten on their first date. They thought it would be special, since their children had both set them up that night.  
  
The rest of the day they went to shops to help pick out the flowers, the designs for the seats, then lunch and then finally they separated.  Derek, Isaac, and the sheriff went to the tuxedo fitting across the street from the gown shop where Stiles and Melissa went go get her dress finally fitted.   
  
"So, what's going on?" Melissa asked as she stood there as the women made fitted her. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked confused as he shifted in his seat. "Your dad and I have noticed Derek, being unusually clingy. Why are you both acting weird?" She asked before the two women making the adjustments left for more pins and the veil. "Well..." Stiles blushed as he looked down as he cupped his belly when he felt it churn in nervousness.    
  
"Stiles did you two been having sex?" Melissa whispered a bit surprised. "Don’t tell dad, I mean ‘cause it’s more than that.  I just found out I'm pregnant. I'm still trying to let it sink in myself...I don't want dad to be upset and go off trying to kill Derek." Stiles admitted as he looked up at Melissa.  
  
Melissa smiled softly and said, "Stiles, I'm sure he'll be mad at first but honey, your dad loves you too much to hurt you. Besides I'm sure I'm not the only one who’s noticed how much Derek loves you."   
  
Stiles heard what she said and smiled before saying, "thank you, just promise me you won't tell Scott either cause he’ll freak out." Melissa smiled and nodded her head, "Of course, it'll be our secret." She said.   
  
When they finished they met the other three at a restaurant a few shops down. Derek looked at Stiles come in and stood to help him sit as the sheriff helped Melissa.  "Did we make you wait long?" Melissa asked as she sat down.   
  
"Not really, we just got here ourselves," Isaac said with a smile as he looked at Derek and Stiles whispering to one another as Derek pulled his phone out.   
  
"What are you two doing over there?" The sheriff asked suspiciously making the two look at him.  
  
"I'm getting Derek to call Peter; I want to check in on the kids." Stiles said with a smile as Derek pressed the phone to his ear. Stiles turned to watch him talk to Peter about the kids. "Let me talk to him," Stiles said as he took the phone when Derek handed it to them.  
  
"Peter? Its Stiles, how are the kids doing?" Stiles asked and listened to Peter tell him they’re asleep for the afternoon. "Ah, ok well when they wake up don't let Erica feed him snacks. Please make Nat real food, and that means no fast foods! There's still some left overs from yesterday, you can reheat that for him." Stiles said.  
  
The sheriff looked at his son and then Derek who said "Stiles, I'm more comfortable with Peter buying him fast food then making it." Stiles looked at Derek and glared before hanging up on Peter, "No, Nat is a growing boy he needs nutrients that obviously aren't in greasy foods. Besides Erica is there and she can cook, I've taught her a thing or two."   
  
Derek took his phone and sighed, "Stiles one meal won't hurt him." Stiles huffed and looked at Melissa and his dad who were staring at them. "What?" Stiles asked confused.  
  
"Son, I know you care about your son but I think Derek’s right. We all know Peter can’t cook to save his life." The sheriff said. Stiles looked at his dad and shook his head "No way, I don't let you or the pack eat junk and I'm most certainly not letting my son eat junk."   
  
The sheriff smiled at that before Melissa said, "You'll be a great mom someday." The sheriff and Derek both stiffened but Stiles grinned and said "Aw thanks." "What if Stiles decides to marry a woman? He'll be a dad not the mom," the sheriff said making Derek looked at the sheriff with a look that scream 'Not going to happen'.  
  
"Honey, we've seen the proof that Derek is the one _our_ son marries. Those kids are beautiful, and I for one want to see then be born. I'm sure Derek and Stiles already feel the same way." Melissa said with a smile as she looked at her soon to be husband then at Derek and Stiles.   
  
"Yeah, Derek and I already love them so much and we both want them to be a part of our future," Stiles said as he looked at Derek who smiled at him and nodded his head. "Ugh I know already, I just wanted to believe there was another possibility."   
  
Melissa smiled told him "Well get used to it honey, I think their perfect for each other."  
  
Stiles blushed before looking at Derek who smiled at him, "You’re enjoying this too much."  
  
Soon they ordered and ate, they spoke about the wedding going to happen next month and the cake Isaac loved. Stiles forced himself to eat but what he really wanted was cake. Derek promised to buy him one later before they went home.   
  
When they finished they paid their fee and walked out. Sheriff and Melissa walked with linked arms as Isaac followed talking about he could be the flower child.   
  
Derek and Stiles followed behind them and silently talked about the baby they had on the way and if Stiles should know certain things about werewolf pregnancies.  
  
"Stiles!" They all heard someone yell before turning to see a nice looking guy walking over to Stiles as he pressed a kiss to his lips. Melissa and The sheriff looked shocked but Derek looked mad and Isaac frowned, he felt like Nat, seeing Stiles kiss someone that wasn’t Derek felt wrong. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked when they finally broke apart. "I was headed to the grocery store when I saw you," Nathaniel said with a smile before looking at the sheriff and Melissa. "Oh hello there sheriff, I'm Nathaniel, Stiles' boyfriend." Nathaniel said with a smile as he shook hands with the sheriff before looking at the other two guys "and you are?"  
  
"This is Derek, and this is Isaac their practically family." Stiles said as he looked at Derek glare at the man.   
  
"So, you said your Stiles boyfriend?" The sheriff said before looking at the guy then Derek.  "I'm confused." The sheriff said.   
  
"Derek, I need to talk to him... uh can you just take Isaac home and explain to my dad?" He asked before smiling sheepishly before taking the man's hand and walking away.  
  
"Derek, I thought you and Stiles were together." Melissa was the first to speak. "Explain, to me what just happened." the sheriff said before crossing his arms against his chest.  Derek sighed before saying, "Can we head to your house and talk?"  


**………………………………..**

  
When they got to the sheriffs house, the sheriff wasted no time in demanding answers. "No one knew Stiles was dating that guy, the pack only found out a few days ago. Before our son and daughter got here, Stiles had his heart set on leaving Beacon Hills with that guy, but I'm just not so sure he'll leave now."   
  
Melissa frowned before saying, "What about what you and Stiles have? I thought you two had something... I mean Stiles said you two have been... really hitting it off lately. And what about the baby.. and uh Nat?"   
  
Derek's eyes slightly widen, Stiles had told Melissa?  He bite down his shock and sighed before shrugging, "Things between me and him have been better and it’s all thanks to our kids, but Stiles seems to really like this guy too."  
  
The sheriff frowned and said "That guy said his name was Nathaniel?  Isn’t that my grandson's name?"   
  
"Apparently that's were Stiles got the name from," Isaac said with a frown as he shifted in his seat.  
  
"I don't think my future self knew. Otherwise our son wouldn't have been named after Stiles ex-boyfriend." Derek said before sighing.   
  
The sheriff questioned Derek about Stiles and him then Stiles and the Nathaniel guy. But there was only so much Derek could and would share.  
  
 **……………………………….  
**  
Stiles helped Nathaniel shop and then the two headed to his place where they put the groceries away.  
  
"We have to talk," Stiles said as he went to join Nathaniel on the couch.   
  
"What is it babe?" Nathaniel asked as he kissed at Stiles neck making him moan. Which he kept doing as Nathaniel pushed his hands into Stiles shirt and massaged his nipples.  
  
"A-Ahhh..." he moaned as he gripped onto the man's shoulders. "I-I need to tell you...oh god!" He cried out when Nathaniel’s hand circled around Stiles’ waist and went into inside his pants. When he was kissed, he forget about what he wanted to say.  
  
Soon they both had stripped out of their clothes and Stiles was sitting on the man's lap, straddling him.  Nathaniel kissed Stiles as he position himself into Stiles entrance before thrust into him slowly, making Stiles moan out in pleasure as he arched his back. Once the man was buried into Stiles he couldn't help but feel the distinct difference in size, and couldn’t help but wish the man was a bit bigger and pressing against his prostate, like Derek could.   
  
Stiles started to bounce on the man as Nathaniel thrusted up into Stiles, hitting his prostate that made Stiles cry out. It wasn't long until they both came, but the man was reluctant to stop. He flipped Stiles around in his lap, and let him rest against his chest as he pounded into him once more making stiles reach back and grip to the couch as he moaned out his pleasure. The man really liked that position, because He had let himself cum into Stiles a few times before moving Stiles on the couch and laid him down before thrusting into him once more. Stiles cried out as he held the man's shoulders, he could feel the man's sperm slipping out of him the more he tried to fill into him. "A-ahhh~~" he cried out, he missed the feeling of the knot bonding him and Derek,  but not being stuck afterwards was good for him too.  
  
When Nathaniel finally pulled away from Stiles, they were both panting heavily. Stiles caught sight of the man's cock completely coated in his own cum and blushed madly, he could feel his insides overflowing with the man's semen. "Nathaniel?" Stiles called as he rolled to his side and let his head rest on the man's arm as his hand rested on the man's chest. He had wanted to do it with the man he loved someone who would make it special for him but even if he felt happy a part of him loved the meaningless sex he had with Derek.   
  
"Are you going to break up with me now?" Nathaniel asked as he smiled at Stiles making him go wide eyed. "I always knew there was a possibility the person you loved first would finally see how wonderful you were and take you from me." Stiles frowned at that, he had told Nathaniel about his first love but never said a name or made the gender clear. "It was that guy right?  The one who was glaring at me?" Nathaniel asked.  
  
Stiles didn't know what to say, Derek wasn't his first love or the second but Stiles felt like lying about it wouldn't hurt. "Yeah... I'm sorry. It just happened..." Stiles said. "No its ok, I'm not mad, I'm just glad I got to share this much with you." Nathaniel said as he kissed Stiles  
  
Stiles smiled before kissing him back as he moved to get on the man, and straddle his hips, he felt like he needed to say good bye, or maybe it was his hormones. "You'll always be someone special to me," Stiles said as he hugged him.   
  
Stiles dressed and so did Nathaniel before he drove Stiles to Derek's. "Thanks for the ride," Stiles said before hugging him. "I hope we can see each other from time to time, if it’s ok with your new boyfriend." Nathaniel said before kissing Stiles shoulder.   
  
Stiles got out of the car and waved as he watched the man drive off before he headed towards the house. Peter was gone and so was Isaac, he wasn't all that sure Derek was home since his car wasn't there but seeing the door open and Derek standing there glaring at him just confirmed it. He was home, alright.  
  
"Mommy!" Nat giggled happily as he pushed past his daddy and ran to his mommy before snuggling to his legs but the strong scent of another man was surrounding his mother and he cried out for Derek as he rubbed his nose.  
  
"Derek, I..." Stiles said as Derek sniffed the air.  "He went all the way?" Derek growled before Stiles rolled his eyes as he silently cursed about werewolves stupid sensitive noises. He walked into the house as he said "I'm going..."  
  
Derek and Nat went inside and locked the door before telling his son to watch his sister and followed Stiles upstairs to his room. Derek was surprised to see Stiles undressing.   
  
"Stiles get on the bed," Derek ordered. Stiles obeyed and laid down on his back before Derek got on the bed and spread Stiles legs wide. "Why did you have sex with him?" Derek growled as he pushed a finger into Stiles then another, stretching him as he let the other man's sperm leave his mates body. "Hmmm~ I-I still like him you know... I might be pregnant with your baby but it doesn't change how I feel about him." Stiles explained as he felt Derek's finger scoop the sperm out before his fingers completely left his hole making him whimper.  
  
"Was he better than me?" Derek asked, clearly they had done it more than once by the amount of sperm that he had just forced out of his mate.   
  
"Derek...don't ask me that," Stiles blushed as he looked away from Derek.  
  
"Was he?" Derek questioned but Stiles just shook his head "He was amazing but he was nothing compared to you. I couldn't help myself from missing the feeling of having your dick inside me and pressing against my prostate... and the knot... is that bad? I mean don't get me wrong, he was good too but my body wanted something bigger."  He said making Derek smirk.  
  
"Your my mate Stiles, your body belongs go me. No one will ever be able to give you the pleasure I give you." Derek said as he kissed Stiles lips before pushing his pants down and letting his member out. He rubbed himself at Stiles entrance making him cry out in need. "J-just hurry ok..." Stiles pleaded before leaning up to kiss Derek's lips. They kissed as Derek shoved into Stiles, making him nearly scream out in pleasure and pain.   
  
Derek wasted no time in pounding into Stiles making him arch into Derek as he gripped to the sheets. Derek kissed down Stiles jaw line and go his neck, smelling the man's scent over his mark made him start slamming harder into his mate, making Stiles cries get louder than they ever had gone. It was Derek's way of punishing his mate for letting another male touch something so sacred to them.  
  
"O-oh god! D-Derek not so hard!!!" Stiles screamed as he gripped tightly to Derek's shoulders as he panted heavily into Derek's ear as he cummed all over their chests. Derek smirked but he didn't stop getting rougher and slamming harder and harder into his mate.   
  
He turned Stiles around to his hands and knees and kept thrusting in and out of him at the pace he had been going. Stiles front couldn't help but fall to the bed as He screamed into the sheets as Derek slammed into him replacing every ounce of sperm he had spilled, with his own and even more.   
  
Derek held Stiles up as he bite into his shoulder renewing the mating mark and kept being rough with his mate, wanting nothing more than to make sure he knew, both in mind and body, who he belonged too.   
  
Derek grunted as he felt his knot settle in his mate and his seeds spilled into him. Stile panted heavily, his body shook from the pleasure as he was moved to lay on his side. Derek pulled him closer as he hugged him and kissed the mark on his shoulder making Stiles hiss at the pain of the newly opened wound, "Derek...." Stiles said painting heavily. "Hm?" Derek hummed in reply as his hand moved go lay over Stiles belly, where their child was growing in Stiles.   
  
"I...I need to throw up.." Stiles said as be covered his mouth.  Derek sighed and helped them both up before they awkwardly went to the bathroom where Stiles threw up in the trash bin. Derek rubbed his back giving it light kisses to soothe his mate before Stiles moved to wash his mouth.  
  
When they got back in bed, Derek tested if he could slip out but failed and made Stiles moan. "Just don't move, it'll unswell like you said," Stiles said as he retrieved Derek's arm and wrapped it around himself as he pressed his back into Derek.   
  
 **………………………………….  
**  
When morning came Stiles head was pounding and the uncomfortable wet feeling between his legs made him painfully  sit up and throw the covers away. Seeing blood made him panic and scream out "Derek!!!!"  
  
Derek ran into the room looking at Stiles looking at his bloodied fingers before going to him "Stiles?" "Derek...call an ambulance, call Deaton... please call someone I don't want to lose the baby." Stiles let out a panicked cry. Derek yelled for Peter who came into the room to see Stiles crying and being held by Derek.   
  
"Peter get Deaton here now," he ordered and without further questions Peter ran off to get Deaton.   
  
It wasn’t long until Deaton was there and checking Stiles as well as using a portable ultrasound, to check the baby. Stiles gripped to Derek's hand, he was uncomfortable with the wand being pushed inside him. Especially with how sore he was from Derek pounding into him the night before.   
  
"The baby's ok, don't worry. I believe the blood is called spotting. It happens sometimes when a woman or men, are pregnant and have recently had intercourse with their partners and few other reasons like your menstrual cycle. But since Stiles is early in his pregnancy I suggest you’re more gentle with him Derek." Deaton said as he looked at Derek before looking at Stiles, "For now try not to push your body or carry anything heavy, you know the usual stuff. Just relax and take it easy." Deaton said with a smile.  
  
Stiles thanked him before Derek fixed him on the bed and Nat finally came into the room crying out to his mommy.  "Be careful Nat, your mom isn't feeling too good." Derek said when his son, clinged to Stiles making him wince a bit. "It's ok Derek, just help him up on the bed." Stiles said.  
  
Deaton looked at Derek help a little kid version of him onto the bed before asking, "You two had a son?"   
  
"And a baby girl," Peter said coming in holding the little girl.   
  
Deaton looked towards Peter before frowning as he looked at Derek, "How come I wasn't made aware of this detail?"   
  
Stiles blushed before saying "It’s not like that Deaton. I mean they are our kids but they’re from the future... they time traveled here."   
  
"Oh," Deaton said before sighing, "Someone should have told me sooner, I could have looked for a way to send them back."   
  
"I don't know, we just kind of figured Future Derek would come looking for them sooner or later. We were just going to wait it out." Stiles said before looking up at Derek.  
  
"Them staying longer than expected could cause a ripple through time." Deaton said in a warning tone.  
  
"We know, but I think Future Derek could use the time to think things through." Stiles said before Derek told Deaton, "Can we talk in the other room?"  
  
"Of course," Deaton said with a smile before looking at the child snuggle to Stiles side while Peter went to hand him the baby.   
  
When they went into the other room he sat down with Derek at the small study. "The little we've been able to collect from what my son said was that Stiles just recently died during childbirth. We know they time traveled sometime when Nat took his sister from their grandparent’s house in attempts to abandon her in the woods."   
  
"Why would a child try to do that to his own sister?" Deaton asked confused. "I apparently forced my son to think his sister was the cause of Stiles death." Derek said with a sigh.   
  
Deaton frowned before saying, "I'm sorry about that but they can't stay. They'll throw the whole timeline out of place. They need to return to you in the future."  
  
Derek nodded his head, "Alright, then how do we get them back home?" He asked. Deaton shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not entirely certain, I need to research a little."  
  
 **……………………………….  
**  
When Deaton left Derek went back to check up on Stiles. Nat was asleep besides him and Danny was in his mate's arms gurgling and making baby noises as her mother cooed at her.  
  
Derek went over and sat on the side of him and watched their daughter before smiling as he caressed her cheek, making her smile at him. "Who’s that handsome man sweetie?" Stiles cooed at her as he raised her up and held her to look at Derek, "It’s your daddy," Stiles cooed as he looked at Derek. He smiled when he saw him smiling and kissed the baby's nose.   
  
"I don't mean to interrupt daddy-and-daughter time, but there’s something we need to talk about," Peter said coming into the room. Derek snarled at Peter for calling him that before quieting down when Danny started to whimper.   
  
"Oh no no, baby your daddy didn't mean to scare you," Stiles said as he held her to his chest and rocked her, the best he could.  
  
Derek looked at his daughter before looking at Stiles, "I'll be back," before getting up and following Peter out of the room and downstairs.   
  
When they were out Peter told Derek "Last night, Isaac and I saw Deucalion." "What? That's impossible..." Derek snarled. "But we did Derek... and he's got a new pack with him," Isaac said with a frown, and their much larger in numbers but as far as we could tell their not alphas."   
  
"It doesn't matter, I warned him to stay out of our territory. He came here without permission; obviously he must be dealt with. And I will not have mercy with him. I warned him if he ever came back he would be met with death." Derek growled.  
  
"Oh good, we get to kill them," Peter said with a grin. "Isaac warn the others, I want them to be prepared."  Derek said as he looked towards Isaac.  Isaac nodded and ran to get his phone.  
  
"We need to keep Stiles and the kids safe." Derek said to Peter before they went back. Peter left to keep a watchful eye on the house.   
  
Derek went back into the room and found Stiles gone from bed and in the bathroom with his head in the toilet.  "Stiles, you ok?" He said as he rubbed at his back soothingly. 

  
"Ugh... I'm so ready for this morning sickness to cool down." He groaned before flushing the toilet. Derek chuckled before helping Stiles to the sink and letting him wash his mouth as he supported Stiles.  
  
When he got Stiles back in bed Stiles said, "How long will this pregnancy be?" Derek laid beside Stiles as he let his hand rub were their baby was, "probably 4 or 5 months." Stiles sighed before looking at their kids sleeping together. He couldn't help but smile as he reached over to pull the covers over their kids.  
  
"Do you think we have more?" Stiles asked as he let his fingers brush through their daughters little locks and pushing it to the side. "Maybe, because Nat isn't supposed to be born until a little over a year from now"  
  
Stiles looked at Derek and said, "Don't you wonder what our great love story was? I'd like to know how we even ended up together in the future. Do you think we were happy? I mean I know we live here because Nat knows the house back and forth. But don’t you wonder how we came to be?"   
  
Derek smiled a bit before shrugging his shoulders "I know we were happy Stiles, if my future self is torn up by your death."  
  
Stiles frowned at that before saying, "Well just saying that makes me a little sad to know I won't get to see her grow up or watch you fuss when she brings boys over, but at least I'm happy I had a chance to raise her with you." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Derek's chest before sighing contently, "You better remember to treat her well sourwolf, or I won't forgive you."   
  
"Stiles don't talk about dying right now," Derek said as he pulled Stiles closer to him and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry, I just want you to keep that promise, because I love her Derek. I want you to love her in the future the way you love her right now." Stiles said as he looked up at Derek and kissed his chin. Derek nearly purred at Stiles oblivious submission to the alpha.   
  
"I promise Stiles, I'll keep her safe, just talk about death anymore." Derek said before kissing Stiles, who gladly returned the kiss before being forced apart by Nat who was trying to get in between his parents. Stiles chuckled before looking down at him, "Nat what are you doing?"   
  
Derek scooted over a bit to make room for his son, and watched him settle in between them. "I wanna sleep with mommy and daddy." Nat said as he wrapped a chubby little arm and a little leg around Stiles. Derek looked at Stiles and said, "He definitely is all you Stiles."  
  
Stiles smiles as he pushed Nat's hair back, "Well it makes up for everything he got from you." He said before kissing his son's head. Derek looked at Nat and smiled as he watched his son sniff at Stiles.  
  
"Mommy you smell weird," Nat said as he buried his nose in Stiles belly. "Your mom’s having a baby," Derek explained but Nat only frowned "like Danny?" He asked. "Maybe, do you want another sister?" Stiles asked with a smile.   
  
"I want a brother." Nat said making a face that made Stiles laugh.   
  
"We'll have to wait a while before the doctors can tell if your mom is having a girl or a boy." Derek said before moving to pick up Danny and place her in between them as well.   
  
Nat huffed much like Stiles does before snuggling into Stiles "It has to be a boy mommy, ok?" Stiles smiled before saying "I can't promise that baby. But if it’s not a boy then mommy and daddy will try and give you a brother in the future." Derek frowned at that, because Stiles wouldn't be a part of their future.  
  
"Ok!" Nat said happily before looking at his daddy and saying "daddy can we sleep here together tonight? Even Danny?" Stiles looked at Derek and smiled, "Say yes Derek, I actually like this bed." Derek kissed Stiles head before saying "yeah, just be careful with your mom Nat."  
  
 **………………………………….  
**  
 **/A month and a half later/**    
  
Stiles was in bed with his legs spread wide as Derek pounded into him.   
  
Peter had taken the kids to Stiles dad's house to be dressed for the wedding, while Isaac went to Boyd's and Erica' s apartment to dress.  
  
"A-Ahhh!!! D-Derek!" He cried out as he felt his walls clamping down on Derek as Derek's knot forced them apart once more. Derek let out a grunt as he cummed into his mate. Stiles body shivered in satisfaction at the sex Derek gave him. He panted heavily as his back fell on the bed and watched Derek through clouded eyes as Derek kissed at his slightly perky chest making soft moans escape his lips as he tangled his fingers in Derek's hair.  
  
Derek's tongue traced over his nub of his nipple before he took it into his mouth and suckled at it like a new born pup, making Stiles roll his head back as he arched his chest into Derek.  When Derek pulled away, white substance rolled down from his mouth.   
  
At first it had freaked Stiles out that he was even producing milk, but Deaton assured him the rest of the male pregnancy cases were the same. Stiles relaxed after a few assuring words from Derek. He was sure he was able to quickly adjust to this certain change thanks to Derek showing such sexual interest in them.   
  
Derek leaned into Stiles, capturing his lips in a kiss, which Stiles returned eagerly. "A-Ahhh to low Derek," Stiles whined when Derek pressed to close to him, and accidentally pressing on Stiles growing belly. It wasn't so big yet but it was noticeable now, and he could even hold it in his two hands now.   
  
"Sorry," Derek said as he picked Stiles up and moved them around so Stiles could be sitting in Derek’s lap. "D-Derek.." Stiles panted as he gripped tightly to Derek's shoulders as he closed his eyes and let out a moaned as he rolled his hips on Derek,  "I-I can feel more of you like this...mmmmm"  
  
Derek growled as he gripped his mates hips, "Stiles, we're supposed to be letting the knot unswell not making it impossible. Besides you have to be there, you’re the best man at your dads wedding." Stiles whimpered as he wrapped his arms on Derek's neck before pulling up as much as he could before their locked ends held him back and pushed himself back down slowly "It just feels sooo good I can't help myself," he moaned before started to bounce. "Nng... you win Stiles" Derek grunted as he gripped Stiles hips and thrusted upwards into him making him cry out his name.  
  
When they stopped Stiles leaned into Derek's chest as much as he could without hurting the baby. "N-no more... I won't be able to walk," he panted. "You should have thought about that before you started to ride me." Stiles huffed before saying, "Hurry up and unswell so I can shower and get dressed."   
  
 **…………………………………**  
  
"Where's Stiles and Derek?" The sheriff asked as he watched Nat run passed them and to the living room to play with his toys his grandpa got him. "Stiles wasn't, how do you say it, in the mood to dress." Peter said with a grin.   
  
"Oh God... spare me the details." The sheriff said making a face before walking inside after closing the door behind Peter.   
  
"Well, pregnancies do make the pregnant one horny. So I've read." Peter said as he sat down on the couch with the baby in his arms. "Just shut up, we are not talking about my son's or your nephew's sex life." The sheriff said as he went to finish dressing.   
  
 **…………………………………………**

  
When the knot finally unswelled, Derek pulled out of his mate and the two quickly showered before getting dressed. "Derek it hurts," Stiles said as he grabbed Derek's arm.  
  
They got in the car and drove to his dads, "You'll be fine," Derek said as he took of some of Stiles pain away, making him relax back into his seat. "Promise me you won't start a fight with Scott.  I mean dad was easily adjusted to the idea since we have Nat and Danny but Scott hasn't been around much and he's still pretty upset."  Stiles said before adding, "It’s a special day, let’s just play nice."   
  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything if Scott pushes it."  Derek said before driving up into the drive way. The sheriff was just coming out with Nat dressed in a little tux and Peter following who was holding Danny, who was in a dressed, and Scott.    
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Nat yelled happily as he ran to them. "Don’t you look handsome?" Stiles said as he moved to pick him up but Derek got in the way and picked him up instead, making Stiles huff. "You can't carry him." Derek said.  
  
Scott greeted them, even Derek, before they returned it. "Thank god, I thought you were not going to show." The sheriff said. "How could I not show? I'm the best man, were just running late ‘cause um...I lost my jacket?" "Yeah that's what that was," Peter said before handing Danny over to Stiles. "Look at you, your uncle Peter really took his time with you." He said as he kissed her little head making her coo at him and make baby noises.   
  
"Come on Stiles, we have to get to the church." The sheriff said as he smiled at his son interaction with his granddaughter.  "We'll go in Derek's car since he has Danny’s car seat in there," Stiles said before looking at his dad. "Alright, but don't be late and Derek I mean it, no detours." The sheriff said making Derek nod, "I don't intend to make detours." Scott walked to them and said "I'm going to go with them," as he got closer to Derek and them.  
  
"Alright, then let’s get going," Derek said as he walked back to his car. Stiles walked to the sheriff and fixed his bowtie. "It’s crooked, dad. Don’t rush ok? We still have time." He said with a smile. "Thanks son," the sheriff said before looking at Peter, "hurry up, I’m not going to be late to my own wedding." Peter grinned and gently pushed Stiles back to Derek, "The faster you go the sooner we leave."  
  
Derek had gotten Nat in his car seat and Scott was already in the front as well. "Derek can you put her in her seat?" Stiles asked as he handed Danny to him. Derek buckled her in before helping Stiles in.   
  
When they got to the church, everyone was there, and that wasn’t metaphorically. Nearly the whole town was there. The ceremony was nice and the moment Melissa walked in, Stiles smiled both from how pretty she and having feeling the baby's first kick.   
  
He watched his dad take Melissa's hand and hold it as they turned to the priest. It was the usual beautiful ceremony you see in movies.  
  
When they finally kissed and were pronounced husband and wife everyone cheered for the married couple.   
  
When they got to the ballroom Stiles smiled, it looked amazing. It was like a dream, the room looked very Victorian with its creamy and golden colored walls, and the three very big crystal chandeliers aligned in the center of the ballroom made it much more beautiful. The table settings rested on opposite sides of the dance floor, which was in the center, just below the centered chandelier.  
  
Stiles was dancing with Melissa while Scott danced with his dad, _their_ dad. "Oh my god, Stiles you’re starting to show." She said as they danced and reached to rub Stiles belly. "Yeah, and that's not all, I felt it kicking earlier," Stiles smiled as he watched her rub at it. "Really?" Melissa smiled before adding, "Oh I hope it’s a girl, we need more women in this family." "Maybe you and dad can have a little girl of your own. You two are still young and I would personally love to have a little sister or brother." Melissa smiled at that before saying, "I don't know, we already have trouble keeping you two in line."  
  
Derek could hear the conversation between his mate and Melissa and smiled as he held Danny, "Derek, I don’t mean to ruin your evening but Deucalion’s Pack is here.." Peter said as he motioned towards the werewolves at the door looking their way.  "Peter take Boyd with you and get them out of here, Scott, keep things in order here with Isaac." Derek handed his daughter to Erica and said, "Watch her and Nat, and keep an eye on Stiles. I'll find Deucalion."  
  
The song changed and Melissa and the sheriff had their first dance and Stiles moved to watch from the side lines when he got a message. It was from Derek telling him to meet him in the nearby woods.   
  
Stiles looked around making sure no one saw him before sneaking out and going to find Derek.  He was hoping it was something along the lines of sexual pleasure.  "Derek?" Stiles called out as he went into the woods.   
  
He heard a branch snap from behind him making him jump. He turned around about to glare at Derek but only ended up being shoved into a tree, his stomach hitting it making Stiles cry out In pain. "It’s so easy to lure you out. Derek should be more careful with his mate and pup."  
  
Deucalion gripped Stiles hair and harshly turned him around about to punch Stiles in the gut, making Stiles eyes in horror "D-Derek!” Stiles cried as he shoved at the werewolves hand only to earn a slap and shoved to the ground. Stiles fell harshly on his butt as his back collided with the tree making him scream out as he curled in pain as he hugged his belly.  
  
Deucalion neared Stiles with a smirk as he readied his claws but just as he was about to claw at Stiles, a hand grabbed hold of his arm as a growl left its owner’s mouth. Stiles recognized that snarl anywhere.  He looked at him as he panted, he was saved... Derek had heard him. "A-Ahh~" he moaned in pain at the baby’s distress.

  
Derek gripped at Deucalion’s throat as he let the claws sink in before shoving him to a tree. The anger in Derek was something Stiles had never seen before, and the strength, sure Derek was strong and angry but not like this, maybe it came with being mated and protecting his family?  Deucalion fell quickly, not strong enough to compare to Derek. Stiles felt no remorse for the man that had attacked him as Derek tore him limb by limb.  He only turned away when a new wave of pain hit him making him curl even more.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek said as he got to Stiles side and cupped his cheeks, he was looking at him weird but the love was written in his eyes and relief. "D-Derek. .. t-the baby… please I don't want to lose it..." Stiles cried as he looked at Derek. "Calm down, you'll be ok. I won’t let you lose it, not again." Derek said but Stiles didn't pay attention to the 'again' part, he was too much in pain to register it. The pain quickly subsided when Derek took Stiles pain away.   
  
"It'll be ok, I promise." Derek said as he picked Stiles up and held him close. He couldn’t feel pain anymore but he could feel the baby stop moving around and that was good, meant it was ok, right? Stiles leaned into Derek as he rubbed his belly silently wishing for a sign that the baby was ok. Only to let out a cry of relief when the baby kicked telling Stiles it was ok. Stiles looked up at Derek with teary eyes and begged him to take him home.  
  
When they got home Derek put Stiles in their bed before kissing him "I've missed you," Derek said making Stiles pull away, "Missed me?" He blinked confused but the kiss Derek gave him made him forget everything.   
  
Derek's hands eagerly undressed Stiles which Stiles was all too happy to help with as he worked at Derek's belt. As soon as Stiles boxers came off Derek started to kiss his body, making Stiles hands tangle in Derek's hair, cradling his head close to him. He felt Derek latch to his nipple and cried out even more "D-Derek... t-the other one too..." he begged. Derek's hand came up to pinch at the twin nipple making Stiles arch his chest into him.   
  
Derek used his free hand go guide Stiles hands away from his head and to his crotch. Stiles quickly undid the pants and pulled Derek's cock out, it was already hard and throbbing in his hand. Derek's attention went to Stiles flushed face and smiled as he kissed his lips, pouring his love for his mate into the kiss as his hands circled around Stiles legs and pulled them apart and over his shoulders. This was a new position for them, but Stiles welcomed it.   
  
Derek pushed into his mate’s tight hole and started to pound into him needily, not giving Stiles time to adjust and taking him high in his ecstasy making him cry out his pleasure as his dull finger nails digged into Derek's shoulders.   
  
He kept pounding into his mate, cumming and filling him over and over as he flipped then to several positions.  "D-Derek!!!!" Stiles cried out as cummed all over their chest. When Derek finally slowed his pace as his knot swelled into him, letting out a low grunt as he gave lazy thrust, making sure his mate took it all on.  
  
Stiles panted heavily as he looked up at Derek sit up as he remained laying down catching his, with them Still locked together, "Y-You..." Stiles panted as he tried to catch his break but Derek only stole it away with another passionate kiss. 

  
"I love you Stiles," Derek said making Stiles look at him surprised. "Oh my god, say it again!" Stiles gasped out before moaning softly as Derek's hands wondered his body caressing him so gently in a way he hadn't before.   
  
"I mean it Stiles, I never thought I’d love someone as much as I loved you. This love I have for you is driving me insane; every time your eyes were on our son I was jealous." He kissed at Stiles face tenderly, as if worshiping him. "You don't know how much I need you Stiles, and how much I regret not telling you every single day of our lives together.” Derek smiled softly as he pulled back and looked at his mate, “You truly were and always will be my everything, Stiles." Derek said as he caressed Stiles cheek.   
  
Stiles looked at him, as tears fell down. The emotion in Derek's eyes and the love in his voice, told Stiles he meant it with his heart and everything he had. But it also told Stiles this was not his Derek, but the future Derek.  The sadness that clouded his eyes broke his heart. "I love you too," Stiles said as he pulled Derek down and kissed him passionately.    
  
When they broke a part Derek kissed down Stiles neck and as far down as he could before caressing Stiles belly. "They're ok..." Derek smiled softly as he looked at Stiles belly.  
  
"They?" Stiles asked confused but when Derek was about to answer, the door swung open and a furious growl came from it. It was his Derek, standing there all wolfed out as he snarled at his future self, even more when he saw his future self, knotted to his mate.   
  
The future Derek's eyes turned blue as he wolfed out as well making Stiles whimpered "Oh god! Stop..." he moaned when the future Derek moved a bit. Both Dereks looked at him with concern.

 

"Please be reasonable... you can't kill each other. 1) one of you is still Inside me and 2) I'd very much not like our kids to be left without a dad as well, thank you very much." Stiles huffed before looked towards his Derek when the future Derek nodded and turned back to normal. "Derek come here," Stiles said making grabby hands at him making the future Derek smile, Stiles used to do this to him in their future.  
  
Derek turned back to normal and reluctantly went to Stiles. Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him down and giving him a kiss on the lips, "I love you." That caught him by surprise before he ended up smiling at Stiles and saying "I love you too."  Stiles smiled tenderly before saying, "Now let me say this now before I regret it later, can we have a threesome? It’s like a dream come true, having two very hot Dereks all for myself." 

  
Future Derek shook his head, his mate when pregnant was hornier than usual, he had almost forgotten. Future Derek looked at his younger self and watching him show his surprise, they were slowly learning about Stiles pregnancy behavior around this time. "Weren't you complaining about it hurting before we left to the party?" Derek asked.  
  
Stiles huffed and said, "Oh come on Derek it’s not every day I have two of you. And I mean look at you, how can you deny me this? How can you deny me my fantasy?" Stiles said before moaning out when Future Derek pulled out finally before cleaning his cock with a shirt as he said, "Absolutely not, you need to rest."   
  
Stiles huffed and as he looked at his Derek then at Future Derek, "Please Derek, I wanna do it…"   
  
After much begging, Stiles was laying on top of his Derek, as he pounded into him from behind. While future Derek pounded into him from the front.  Stiles was screaming out in both pain and pleasure as both Dereks filled him. The knot was worse, it was immensely huge as their cum spilled into their mate.  
  
The moved to lay on the side so Stiles could be more comfortable while their knots unswelled. "Just so you know... we won't ever do this again," Derek told Stiles who shivered at Derek’s hot breath on his neck.  "O-of course not it'll be just you and me, always." Stiles said to both, but they both only frowned.  The Derek frowned because he was reminded he wouldn't always have Stiles like this. And Future Derek frowned because he already didn't have Stiles at his side.     
  
"Derek?" Stiles said making the two reply with a "yes?" Stiles smiled before saying, "Remember, you promised, even if I'm not there you'll love Danny as much as you love her now. She only has you, so please don't push her away. For me, I just want our kids to at least have you." He said making the future Derek kiss Stiles and whisper a ‘I promise’ against his lips.  
  
 **…………………………………………………..  
**  
When he woke up he whimpered in pain, from having a threesome with his werewolf. He looked to both his sides and saw both Dereks still sleeping besides him, hugging him. "Derek wake up," he whined out as he shook both. "What is it?" His Derek said while the future shot up and looked at Stiles. "It hurts, and I need to get up to go to the bathroom." Stiles said.   
  
When both took some of Stiles pain away, Stiles easily got up and waddled to the bathroom. Derek stood up and dressed. "I told Stiles something about the twins that maybe you would both like to know more about. " he said making his younger self look at him with curiosity. "I'll tell you both, but I need to see my kids and Peter first."   
  
Derek nodded before looking towards the door, "Peter is probably already up."   
  
 **………………………………………………………….  
**  
By the time things had settles and Stiles was making breakfast,  both Dereks sat in front of each other as Isaac and Peter sat beside one of the two.   
  
"Smells like you two had fun with a little mate of yours," Peter grinned making both Dereks growl to silence him.   
  
Isaac just looked at the Future Derek and then back at their Derek. As future Derek watched Stiles coo at their daughter as he cooked Nat's preferred breakfast. "Stiles easily adjusted to being a mother but you didn’t, was it like that in the future?" Isaac asked getting the future Derek’s attention. "It was the same way in my future. Nat came as a surprise a year after the accident. Stiles easily adjusted to him then too. I struggled, mostly because Nat was very fragile, I was afraid I would hurt him." Future Derek said as he looked towards his son eating from his uncles Peter’s plate who was sitting beside him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as he turned the stove off and took the pancakes to the table.  Before going to pick up Danny and join them, and sitting at the head of the table.   
  
Future Derek looked at Stiles before saying, "In my past, when all of this started, which I assume was  the day that Nat came here,  Stiles and I were on a good bases in whatever relationship we had. The day I held a pack meeting, Stiles showed up after I told him not to bother coming. He had been at the house all day, the day before, cleaning and cooking for Peter and Isaac, as well as making snacks for the pack the next day. I told him not to come since he'd been there all of the day before, he needed to rest. But Stiles doesn't listen to anyone." The future Derek said as he looked at Stiles feed Danny her bottle.  
  
"That still happened, except when we got here everyone was fawning over Nat and questioning and accusing Derek of having a kid behind our backs." Isaac said with a smile.  
  
"I imagined as much, Nat is just too loveable to not fawn over. When we visit John and Melissa, the neighbors would come over just to see him or come to take him out." Future Derek said before looking at Nat who was now trying to feed his uncle Peter some waffles. Peter gladly let the kid feel him as he listened to the future Derek talk.  
  
"Anyways, on the day of the meeting Lydia announced that she would be having a party at her house and we were all to go. The party happened a day or two later, and I wasn't going to go because it was for teenagers, but Peter practically dragged me to the party and well it wasn't all teenagers, it was different from the parties Lydia had thrown before.” Future Derek said as he thought back to the party before adding, “That night Stiles and I spent it in each other’s company. I could smell the foreign scent of a male, who was not in our pack, on Stiles but I didn't say anything, whatever they did, didn't go far and it wasn’t any of my business. However, Stiles told me anyways, Lydia had called and ruined something their moment of intimacy for help on decorating.  After that, we sneaked out of the party together and went to grab something to eat at a much quieter location. One thing led to another and the twins were conceived. It was a surprise to me, since Stiles was practically dating someone else and getting ready to leave Beacon Hills after his father's wedding."  
  
"We weren't too far from that past, except there was no party but the twins were conceived that same night." Derek said as he looked at Stiles.  
  
Stiles blushed before saying, "Yeah and instead of Lydia interrupting it was you who called me."   
  
The future Derek smiled "Whoever called it doesn't matter, I was still the first. Although sadly, not the only one."   
  
"Stiles, you animal, and here I thought it'd be Derek." Peter grinned.   
  
Stiles frowned before looking away from him and back to future Derek, "Continue."  
  
Future Derek looked at Stiles before nodding as he continued, "Stiles show up at my door a week or two later asking about werewolf pregnancies. I thought he had finally lost it, but the scent that lingered around him didn't lie. It took me a few days to adjust to the idea but that wasn’t the hardest thing to do. The hard part was telling the John, Melissa and Scott. I think if it wasn't for Melissa, John would have made sure I stayed in jail."   
  
"Oh my god, dad put you in jail?" Stiles in disbelief as Peter roared in laughter.   
  
"And we just let that happen?" Derek wondered, a human ceil isn't exactly werewolf proof, and besides the sheriff already knew he wasn’t exactly human.  
  
"Scott told John about mountain ash, so we couldn't get out. I spent a good 3 days there, no thanks to Scott, but Melissa and Stiles got through to him. It took Scott a little longer to get over it but he eventually did.” Future Derek said as he looked at his younger self.

 

Future Derek only continued when it seemed like they were satisfied with his answer and wanted him to continue. “On the day of the wedding, Deucalion showed up and I left Stiles in Erica's care, and went to take care of him. Peter, and Boyd followed me, but we ended up facing his pack. That had been all part of his plan. Deucalion wanted revenge for killing his alpha pack and leaving him with nothing, he had just picked my pregnant mate as his way of getting it. Deucalion lured Stiles out into the woods, I'm not even sure how he did it, Stiles never talked about it in details. All I know was, Deucalion nearly beat Stiles half to death and I wasn't there to protect him like he had expected me too, like I had promised I would.” He said with a frown at the memory before continuing, “No one new how Stiles ended up in the hospital, but he did. Stiles lost the twins that night and he blamed me for not keeping my promise and demanded that I leave. I didn't want to leave, he was my mate, but John made sure I didn't get near him after that. A few weeks later Stiles was discharged, I had planned on attempting to speak with him but Scott said I was too late. Stiles had left to the airport headed for Ohio. Scott was just as upset as I was, Stiles hadn't told anyone, not even John. He had checked himself out of the hospital and took a taxi to the airport."  
  
Stiles was in tears, he had gone through that pain. He could remember being hit by Deucalion the night before and dropped down, he had really been crying out for Derek to hurry and find him, and he did. He could only imagine the disappointment he would have felt if Derek didn't show, if he had lost their baby he would have cried and he would have left too.   
  
"Stiles, should I stop?" Future Derek asked as he and his younger self tended to their mate. "I-I just... I can just feel it. Deucalion did call me out and I thought it was you... but it wasn't. I thought I was going to die and I desperately needed you to finding me and I thought you weren’t going to come..." Stiles cried out before saying "but you did find me and you saved me…" he said as he hugged Future Derek before kissing his Derek.    
  
"Then how was Nat born?" Isaac asked as he whipped his tears away with his shirt, while Peter was reduced to silence, he looked upset and uncomfortable. Sappy moments weren’t his thing, they made him feel the pain for others and it wasn’t that other’s pain didn’t matter to him. He had just spent a large amount of his time in a hospital mourning their family’s death and he just wanted to move on and be happy with life.  
  
"Stiles came back to Beacon hills a year later; he looked to be doing better. I need to talk to Stiles, so I tried everything possible to speak to him, to apologize for not being there when he needed me. I caught Stiles alone a few days later and begged for a chance to make things right. He didn't want to, told me to save my words because he forgave me; he just wanted me to stay away from him because his life was made up.  I didn't know the guy’s name since Stiles always called kind by sweet pet names.” He said before watching his younger self roll his eyes at the mention of the guy and chuckled a bit.

 

“Anyways, Stiles and I finally got together for lunch, he hardly spoke but he listened.  We went out a few times before we end up sleeping together, and then it just became about sleeping together and being intimate. I should have noticed sooner, Stiles pregnant is always craving to be touched, but I didn't, because Nat always smelled like Stiles, it was hard to distinguish the two apart. Stiles stay in Beacon Hills was coming to an end and I didn't want to let him go so I asked him stay and forget the guy. It didn't go as planned, he was still willing to leave me and go back with that guy. He showed up at my door the next day telling me he was pregnant, I was confused because he was so happy about it. I thought he was rubbing it in my face that some other man had gotten my mate pregnant, but he assured me he had stopped having sex with man months before they came to Beacon Hills.” He said before eyeing his mate who was blushing, and mumbling things under his breath along the lines of self-scolding.

 

“Things got better between us and we were planning on getting married but that’s when things started getting bad. Stiles was having cramps that kept him up at night. He didn't want to go to the hospital so he settled for me relieving his pain. It wasn't until the bleeding started that I rushed him there despite his protests. Melissa was working at the time so she tended to Stiles immediately. I waited for hours with John and the pack that had started to crowd the waiting room. But when Melissa finally came back she took me, Scott, and John to the side and showed us Stiles medical record in the last year or so,” He said frowning at the memory, it was hurtful for him because it was a lot his mate had gone through without him at his side, and the fact that he had tried so hard to get pregnant of a man that wasn’t him.

 

He cleared his throat when he noticed the look his younger self was shooting him before speaking up once more. ”Stiles had been going through therapy in Ohio to strengthen his womb to support a child but they weren't working. He had 4 miscarriages, and the last baby Stiles had carried had lived passed the first trimester they thought maybe the treatment was working but he ended up losing it at 4 months. The doctors had told him that with the many miscarriages he had, was lessening his probability of getting pregnant and that he was only risking his life as well. They recommended him to have a hysterectomy procedure done. But he refused and now he was pregnant with our son. Melissa said it would be best if Stiles stayed at the hospital, for the rest of the pregnancy so they could keep him under observation. I was mad he hadn't said anything before, I had just got him back and we were risking his life for a kid. I wanted him go get rid of it, to get the surgery, if he wanted a baby we could adopt. But he said he wouldn't do it and if it’s what I wanted then I could leave; he could raise the baby alone. I didn't leave but I didn't let myself get attached to the child growing inside Stiles because I knew I would be losing either the kid or Stiles, and if it was the kid I could live with it but Stiles, I wouldn't ever live through it." Future Derek sighed as he eyed the hurt in his younger self's, it was the same one that had become a part of him now, the reason his alpha red eyes had turned blue.   
  
"Stiles couldn't understand that, I was sitting there at his side every single day watching him getting weaker and seeing doctors run in and out trying to control his bleeding, his stress. And our baby wasn't doing much better either. We fought a lot during his pregnancy, but Stiles made it to the final stage. He struggled to give birth to Nat. I thought I was going to lose him when his heart rate started to slow down. But it was a nurse who had grabbed a hold of Nat and made it known that he wasn't breathing, he was tiny, and I was sure he wouldn't make it. But I was wrong, and how glad I was to be wrong, Nat started crying the minute they were about to rush him out. When Stiles got to hold him, he didn't want to lose sight of him and everything became about the baby. I couldn't hold Nat he was so tiny he fit in my hands. I didn't find out why Stiles choose the name Nathaniel out of all other names he could have picked, until Nat was about three. That was the first time Stiles parted with our son, for more than a few minutes. We went to Ohio to see Nathaniel's mom. The man had died recently in an accident, and Stiles wanted to pay his respects. Nathaniel had paid for the treatments to fulfill Stiles wish to have a baby, the man had been Stiles support, and he didn't put up a fight to keep Stiles at his side. I wasn't as mad by the name then, I became at peace with it." Future Derek said as he looked towards his son who was at Stiles side snuggling to him as he sniffed him.   
  
"Peter said it was the fact that Stiles and I are mates that Nat had a chance, but as much as I wanted to believe that our bond was strong enough to save him, I didn't want to risk it again. So, I didn't force Stiles to get the surgery, but we stopped having sex unless we were both using all kinds of contraceptives. Stiles wasn't very happy with the change, since he wanted us to try and have another baby. Danny came as a surprise, I was mad I didn't want it. I couldn't go through this again. We had Nat, it was good enough for me, but Stiles wanted more and didn't care what he risked. Danny took a bigger toll on Stiles, and I could see it, but I refused to be a part of it. I couldn’t be happy with what she was doing to Stiles. Stiles was struggling with the pregnancy, while I struggled with denial. When he went into labor, I was there, I watched his eyes close before Danny was even out. She was ok but Stiles... he was gone... I couldn't look at her I didn't want her, because I had hated what her existence meant for Stiles the moment we had found out about her. To Stiles she was more Important than his own life but to me she was nothing compared to his. John and Melissa took her from my hands and started to keep Nat more days then their usual Saturday. I didn't know her name or how she looked like until flyers started being posted all over town of our kids going missing. I had shut John and Melissa out, even Peter and Isaac left the house and moved into an apartment in the same neighborhood as Boyd and Erica lived in. Peter was the one who actually helped me come here," future Derek finished before looking at Stiles hold their daughter so lovingly, he was looking at her and smiling. She smelled like Stiles, just like Nat.    
  
Derek looked at himself before looking at his mate, everything that was to come. He hated every bit of it, he hated the thought of losing Stiles all for having a child. He wasn’t prepared to lose Stiles, not ever. He looked at Stiles, seeing how happy he is to be holding their child. Now nothing compares to that joy he has written in his face. "Are you going to be taking them now?" Peter asked, he wasn’t asking to be a mood wrecker but he had to ask.  
  
"Yeah, they don't belong here. They belong in their own time with me." Future Derek said before looking at Nat whose eyes began to water, "Mommy’s coming right daddy?" Future Derek frowned at that before Stiles cut in by saying, "I'll see you there ok baby? Just go with daddy and take care of your sister, and your daddy cause he needs someone to look out for him too."   
  
Isaac sniffled and hugged future Derek, "I'll come home In the future, I won't go I promise." Future Derek smiled before hugging the young Isaac, "Drag Peter back too." Isaac only sniffled before nodding his head, “I will, I promise.”  
  
Stiles got up and handed him Danny, before kissing his lips before pulling away and whispering, "Our future may change since you saved me and the babies are ok." Future Derek smiled before kissing his mate more and only to pull away and say, "We'll see... but do me a favor." He said before whispering something into Stiles ears that only he would hear.   
  
"I promise," Stiles said with a smile before watching him open the time portal and step through, Nat yelled "I love you mommy and daddy!" Before they disappeared from sight.   
  
Stiles hugged Derek's side and began to cry, they were gone and he missed them. "They're our kids Stiles, we'll see them again." Derek assured as he kissed Stiles lips, even though they were just for Stiles comfort and not his own.  
  
 **////FUTURE////**  
  
Derek stepped back into his own time and put Nat down as a sigh escaped his lips. He was back to the time without his mate.   
  
"How dare you Sourwolf! Kidnap my babies to go try and pick up chicks!" yelled a very angry Stiles as he walked into the room.   
  
Derek looked towards Stiles and said "S-Stiles?" He didn't know what was going on, did it not take him back to his time? But then he noticed Peter move into the room and grin at Derek as he said "Welcome back."  
  
"It’s real then?" Derek asked as he watched Peter then Stiles who took Danny from his hands, "Don’t you Stiles me!" He fumed before adding, “I went to visit my parents for an hour and I come home to Peter telling me you took my kids to the supermarket to try and pick up chicks? What the hell?! Am I not good enough for you anymore?”  
  
Derek smiled softly at his mate before pulling him by the waist towards him and kissed his lips making Stiles shut up and kiss back. "I thought I lost you," he whispered out making Stiles look at him confused.   
  
"He doesn't remember Derek. You changed it so it never happened." Peter said with a smile before watching Stiles coo at Danny much like he had in the past as he left to the kitchen with the kids.  
  
"You sent them back didn't you? Why?" Derek asked but Peter only smiled and said, "I didn't do it for you, I did it for him. It’s like you said, Nat’s hard not to fall in love with."  
  
Derek looked at Nat chase after Stiles, trying to get his attention too, and smiled "Thank you."   
  
"Now stop mopping, you got him back." Peter said before walking away leaving Derek alone with Stiles.   
  
"Derek," Stiles came back holding a bottle as Nat ran passed them and outside after Peter. "I remember a threesome. You cheated on me with past me and you." He said before kissing his lips.   
  
Derek chuckled at that before kissing his mates lips, "Is that all you remember?"  
  
"No," he said as he pulled away and smiled as he kissed Derek's chin, "I remember how much you love me and how much I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Stiles." Derek said as he held Stiles close, “So, so, much.”


	2. Mason & Macy The Alpha Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mason and Macy, the twins and first born of Derek and Stiles. They aren't what they appear to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since I got asked about the twins, well here it is. Sorry, it's so short.

Stiles had just come home from the hospital after giving birth to the twins, Mason and Macy. It had been the longest 3 days of his life, but he was just happy to be back home.

 

Mason, the first born weighed at 5pounds 7ounces.  He was in Stiles arms the moment he was born, as Derek cut the cord. It kind of surprised the doctors that the baby Mason wasn’t a crier and a little more when they noticed his sharp little nails. Melissa, however, explained it was a family trait.

 

5 minutes later, Macy was born. She weighed 5 pounds 6 ounces, one ounce less than her brother but that was pretty much the only difference they had from the other. They were identical. Baby Macy, wasn’t much of a crier either and her little claws were drawn too. As far as he could tell, Mason and Macy were both going to take after Derek in the looks department as well.

 

They were the most adorable little things Stiles had ever laid eyes on, well besides their other two children that were still to come.

 

The twins both had jet black hair like Derek, his eyes, his nose and his broody behavior. The only thing they got from Stiles was the shape of the lips, brows, and skin tone. He wasn’t complaining, his kids were beautiful regardless who they took after.

 

Stiles walked into the house with the help of Isaac while Derek carried in the twins in their car seats. “Home sweet home,” Stiles chimed before looking back at Derek who placed the twins down in the living room. He dragged his feet with every step he took to get to his husband and kids. Stiles pulled the hood of the car seat down and started to undo the safety belt from around baby Macy as he said, “I think we should put them to rest in their crib.”

 

Derek turned and watched Stiles pick up Macy carefully as he kissed her head. "What are you looking at sweetie?" Stiles cooed as he watched their daughter's little green eyes wonder around the room.   
  
"Stiles, Mason and Macy don't look like they're tired but you do.  You need to rest, you just gave birth a few days ago and Melissa said to make sure you got rest so you can heal properly." Derek said as he pulled his mate closer to him and kissed at his shoulder. Stiles looked back at him and huffed, "I want to be with the kids."   
  
"Rest Stiles, Melissa and John are going to come by later and so is the pack." Derek said before wrapping his arms around his mate's waist and holding him. Derek could feel the extra weight Stiles kept after the birth of their twins, it wasn't big but it was noticeable. Not that he minded, it was just what came with having kids.  
  
"Then I should make dinner if we are going to have so many visitors.” Stiles said as he tried to get out of Derek's hold. Derek growled at his mate as he said rather seriously, "Stiles. Rest." Baby Macy made baby noises that sounded close to a growl, in Stiles arms as she tried to fit her little fist in her mouth. "Oh great, you have her doing it too." Derek couldn't help but smile as he reached up to caress her cheek, "I think she agrees with me."  
  
Stiles was a bit jealous, every time the twins saw Derek they would keep their eyes on him and make cute little noises trying to mimic their daddy. Peter had said it was probably because they were born alphas and they just wanted to learn from their current alpha, but then Melissa had said they were probably just going to be daddy's little girl and little boy.   
  
"Fine, you two win." Stiles huffed as he kissed Macy's little forehead before handing her over to Derek. "Promise to call me you need me?" Stiles asked as he leaned to kiss Derek's lips. "I promise, now go rest," he said against Stiles lips. Stiles smiled and pulled away before going to give his son a kiss on the forehead as well. "Be good for your daddy, he's still new to taking care of babies." Stiles cooed before kissing Mason's little cheek making him squeal and smile. Satisfied with making his son’s smile, he gave him one last kiss before heading to bed.   
  
Isaac walked over to Derek when Stiles left before saying, "Where's uncle Peter?" Derek looked at Isaac and said, "He's doing some grocery shopping." Isaac nodded his head before looking at Macy and then at Mason. "It's really cute how serious they are," Isaac said as he moved to sit in front of Mason and started on his quest to make the baby smile.

 

Mason wasn’t very impressed with Isaac’s attempts and just settled for sucking his fists.   
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
When Stiles woke up a few hours later, he found Derek lying down beside him. "Hi," Stiles said softly as he moved to snuggle into Derek's chest. "How are you feeling?" Derek asked as he folded his arms around Stiles and pulled him closer. "I'm ok really. It hardly hurts anymore. It just feels a little weird not having a big belly anymore. But other than that I'm fine." He said with a smile before kissing Derek's chin.   
  
Derek let out a content growl before saying, "Come on, Melissa and your dad are already here and she's making dinner." Stiles got up with the help of Derek before saying, "Where's Mason and Macy?" "Their downstairs with your dad, I just came to get you."  Derek said before he and Stiles went down stairs.  
  
Stiles and Derek found his dad sitting on the couch with both his grandkids on his lap. With one hand he was rubbing at Macy's belly making that little gurgle growl leave her little mouth, while his other hand was being nibbled on by Mason. Stiles made his way to his dad with the help of Derek, "She learned something new today." The sheriff only smiled and looked at his son, "I think Mason is hungry."   
  
"Oh really?  Are you hungry sweetie?" Stiles cooed as he picked up Mason from his dad's lap and brought him to him, making him coo. Stiles looked over to Derek and said, "Can you make him a bottle?" Derek kissed Stiles head and said, "Yeah, I'll be right back."   
  
Melissa walked into the living room and said, "You should really breastfeed if you want them to unswell." Stiles looked at his new mom before blushing, "I don't want to do that here..." Derek just shook his head and said, “I’ll just get a bottle.”  
  
Once he came back the twins were both feed before the adults ate, the pack included. They talked about going on a family vacation to the lake house Stiles used to go to with his parents when he was little. When they suddenly heard the babies crying, Derek shot up from his seat and rushed to the living room where the twins were sleeping.   
  
Stiles followed as fast as he could, with everyone following behind him, only to find Peter in the living room with Derek growling at him as he held Macy.   
  
"The kid growled at me, so I growled back." Peter said rather defensively.    
  
"She's a baby! What made you think it was ok to growl at her?" Derek growled out at Peter as he cradled his now calm daughter.   
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't mean to make her cry. I was just playing with the little kid." He could have sworn Macy was grinning smugly in Derek's arms like she enjoyed seeing Peter being scolded.   
  
Stiles frowned and went over to Derek, "Derek, it's alright.  It was an accident," he said as he kissed their little girls cheek. "She's ok, aren’t you sweetie?" Stiles cooed at the baby making her smile.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**/Few Months Later/**

 

Stiles had learned a lot about his lovely alpha twins. For one, they were inseparable, and he loved that because he never wanted his kids to fight. Another thing was, that Macy was definitely Daddy’s little girl. She was practically attached to Derek’s hip, and since Mason couldn’t part with his twin sister he too clinged to Derek.

 

They were trouble, very big trouble and the fact that they were so cute made it easy for them to get away with things. Stiles sighed as he lay on the couch, the twins were nearly a year old, and he hadn’t had Derek to himself in a long time. Not that he minded much, Derek really was a good father to their kids, probably too good.

 

Mason and Macy had Derek wrapped around their little finger, it was cute but sometimes Stiles thought that it was a bad thing. Especially, when they started teething and Peter ended up being bitten. Derek didn’t say anything about it, so Stiles had to do the scolding which he hated to do because, it really wasn’t him that was more Derek’s specialty.

 

“Stiles?” Derek called as he walked into the living room only to find his mate laying on the couch while Macy and Mason played in the play bin they had for them. “Hm?” Stiles hummed in response not bothering to look at Derek. “Are you ok?” Derek asked as he walked over to Stiles and pushing his hair back.

 

Macy and Mason noticed their daddy and began to cry out for Derek, yelling out “Da-da!” Stiles couldn’t help but smile it was always the cutest thing to see his babies call for their daddy.

 

“You’ve been moping a lot lately, is something wrong?” Derek asked as he kisses his mates lips. Stiles kissed Derek back as he shifted around to press into Derek before pulling away, “I just haven’t had you to myself in a long time and I miss it. I mean I love our babies they’re the best thing that could have happened to us but I want sometimes I think they know I want to start something with their daddy and they cry.”

 

Derek smiled softly before picking his mate up and sitting him on his lap, “Are you telling me you want me to touch you?” Stiles blushed and nodded his head as he said, “I’m better Derek, honest, and I’m ready.”  He let his hands travel to Derek’s pants and started to undo the belt. Derek’s hands started to wonder his mate’s body, tugging at the clothes while kissing at Stiles neck, making small moans leave his slightly parted lips.

 

“DA-DA!!” Macy yelled as she kicked her feet, she was not pleased with being ignored. Stiles sighed before pulling away. “Maybe later,” Stiles said before moving back to sit on the couch. “Stiles,” Derek said as he looked towards Stiles. “No, it’s fine, just get her before she gets fussy.” Stiles said as he got up from the couch and gave Derek a peck on the lips before going to the kitchen.

 

Derek got up and picked Macy up, before picking Mason up before he started crying. “You two need to give your mom and me some time,” Derek said to his kids as Mason sucked on a pacifier looking uninterested at his daddy while Macy tapped at Derek’s face giggling to herself as she kept calling to her daddy. Derek smiled at her little actions and nibbled at her fingers.

 

“I can watch the little squirts so you can take Stiles out,” Peter said as he walked into the room before adding, “I think I’ve proven myself to be trustworthy.”

 

Derek looked at Peter with an unsure gaze before looking towards the kitchen. He wanted to be with Stiles more than anything right now, and to him Stiles was still the most important. If admitting that meant he was a bad father, he didn’t care he loved the person who gave him a family again, who taught him what loving someone really meant, and taught him to trust in humanity again. “Alright, then can you watch them for a few days?”

 

“I said I could watch them not raise them,” Peter said narrowing his eyes before letting out a sigh, “Fine, Fine, give me the brats and you and Stiles get going. I’ll get Isaac to help me.” Derek growled at Peter for calling them ‘brats’ but handed them over to their uncle.

 

It wasn’t long until Stiles and Derek were out the door, leaving Peter with the twins.

 

“Alright, kiddos, while your mommy and daddy are out doing the nasty. Why don’t you two play nice for uncle?” Peter said as he bounced the twins on his lap. Macy only squealed before trying to climb up into Peter’s arms while her brother tugged on Peter’s favorite shirt with his teeth.

 

“Stop that!” Peter growled at Mason as he tried to get his shirt back but Mason only growled at Peter and held tighter. “Mason, stop it.” Peter growled as he tried to make the kid open his mouth but Mason only snapped his little wofly teeth at Peter’s hand and bite into it. Macy wasn’t any better than her brother. She had gotten up in Peter’s arms and was pulling at his hair and nibbling on it as her sharp little claws digged into Peter’s scalp.

 

“ISAAC! GET THE LITTLE MONSTERS OFF ME!” Peter yelled as his voice faltered from the pain.

 

Isaac ran into the living room only to find the twins using their uncle as a chew toy. “Yeah, ok, lemme just get Macy, she’s safer than the bitter.” Isaac said trying not to laugh. He carefully approached Peter and tried to be gentle, not for the baby’s sake but Peter’s.

 

“Ow! Oww!” Peter hissed out when Macy cried out and gripped tighter to Peter’s hair, not wanting to let go of him. “Macy let go!” Peter and Isaac both said in union. Isaac was trying to pull the little girl to him while Peter worked on loosening her grip on his hair.

 

Mason only giggled over Peter’s hand and clapped his little hands together, he was very much amused. “What are you smiling about kid?!” Peter growled out as his eyes flashed red at the child in warning.  Mason growled over Peter’s hand before biting harder.

 

“Son of a….Derek!” Peter hissed out in pain as he gritted his teeth together.

 

Mason’s actions made Macy giggle and clap her hands together, which Isaac took complete advantage of and pulled her away from Peter. Isaac placed her in the play bin and pulled back. “Oh god! One down and one to go...”  Isaac said as he looked back at Peter in the middle of growling at the infant as he tried to wiggle his hand free. 

 

“LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!” Peter growled out as he tried to pull his hand away but Mason had a very tight grip on him.

 

“I’m so going to regret this… “ Isaac said as he gulped before slowly making his way to Peter.

 

Which he did, the second he tried to help free Peter, Mason had caught Isaac’s finger and now they both were being held by kid’s tight hold.

 

“I’m never helping you again!!” Isaac cried as he tried to pull his finger out of Mason’s mouth but he wasn’t letting go. He could feel the kid’s little teeth sinking into his flesh.

 

Lucky for them, Boyd and Erica showed up.

 

“Oh my god!” Erica said before bursting into fits of laughter when she saw a very small Mason was making two very big men, like Isaac and Peter, cry.

 

“They look busy, let’s go.” Boyd said with a smirk as he grabbed hold of Erica’s waist and moved to the door.

 

“NOOOOO!! Come back! Help us out!”  Isaac cried out his plea for help as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Don’t leave us like this!” Peter growled out.

 

“Alright,” Boyd said before he and Erica came back into the living room and looked at the child who looked to be amused. “Uh, what did you two do to him?” Boyd asked as he ruffled Mason’s hair.

 

Erica who was trying not to laugh said, “You two angered him didn’t you?” She said before hearing Macy squeal. Erica’s attention went to the baby and smiled, “Well hello there sweet baby.”

 

Boyd, ended up getting his finger caught by Mason just like Isaac had, making him hiss. Erica had got her hair pulled by Macy, and neither baby was willing to let go of their victims.

 

“Not funny anymore is it?” Peter hissed when the kid bite harder.

 

It only got worse when the rest of the pack shoved up. Lydia and Allison ended up getting caught by Macy’s little claws. Macy was waving her little firsts around, tugging painfully at her aunts hair.

 

Mason had dug his little claws into his uncle Scott’s hand, making him bleed. Scott wasn’t enjoying this and every time he tried to pull away, Mason’s little claws dug further into his uncle’s hand. The kids were devils of Derek’s creation; there was no doubt in everyone’s mind.

 

It wasn’t until Melissa and John drove up into the parking lot that the babies let go of their aunts and uncles and began to cry out.

 

Melissa and John walked in to find two babies abandoned in the play bin crying while the pack hide behind the couch far away from the twins.

 

“Aw, sweet babies, don’t cry grandma and grandpa are here.” Melissa awed as she went to pick them up but the pack peeked out of the couch yelling in warning, “DON’T DO IT!”

 

Melissa looked at them startled before picking up Macy, “Oh my god! What is wrong with all of you?” she said before adding, “Can’t you hear the baby is crying?” Melissa cooed at the baby girl and rubbed her back, “There, there, sweetie. Let’s go feed you.”

 

John picked up Mason and smiled before kissing his cheek, “Come on buddy, let’s go with your grandma.” Mason smiled big at his grandpa and clapped his hands as he.

 

 Everyone was just too shocked to speak, the hell? Those two were messing with them. Purposely.

 

“I never wanted to hit a child in my life, but those two…” Peter growled lowly as he cradled his swollen hand against his chest.

 

When Derek and Stiles finally came back three days later, the pack was very, very unhappy with them. Peter and Isaac, especially, since they both lived with Stiles and Derek. They had settled for giving the couple the silent treatment and being very cautious towards the twins.

 

“What happened?” Stiles asked Derek with a frown as he held Macy and Mason in his arms as the two snuggled to their mommy.

 

“I don’t know,” Derek said shrugging his shoulders.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

/Few Years Later/

 

The twins became a bit more behaved, just a bit. Mason and Macy were now 5 years old and currently making a mess in the kitchen, knocking things over as they ran away from Peter who they had used for their own personal entertainment.

 

“Get back here you little brats, I’ll smite you both!” Peter growled as he raced after the twins. Macy giggled as she climbed onto the counter and on top of the shelves out of Peters reach.

 

“You can’t hit you’re alpha!” Mason growled as he sat on the shelf with his sister. “Yeah, uncle Peter, it’s disrespectful.”  Macy giggled as she sprayed their uncle with silly string they found let over from their little brother, Nat, birthday party.

 

“Big words from a kid who doesn’t know a thing about respect.” Peter snarled as he jumped up trying to grab them but Mason and Macy screamed and scurried away. The twins jumped down and rolled away before getting up as fast as they could and raced around the house as they yelled, “Mommy said respect goes both ways uncle Peter!”

 

“I wish your parents would stop teaching you things,” Peter groaned as he rubbed the silly string away from his face. He was about to chase after the little monsters when Nat and Stiles walked into the kitchen together.   
  
“OH MY GOD! What did you do to my kitchen?!” Stiles said as he dropped the bags he had been holding. “What?! You seriously can’t believe I did all of this!” Peter growled as he signaled to the whole kitchen. Stiles frowned at what Peter said before he yelled, “Derek!”

 

“Uncle Peter,” Nat tugged at Peter’s pants before making grabby hands at Peter. Peter looked down at Nat and sighed, this kid, he was glad that he was just like the one who had traveled in time. Nat had a big heart, it was impossible not to fall in love with him. Peter picked him up and held him. Nat smiled big and snuggled into Peter giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Derek walked into the kitchen holding the rest of the shopping bags only to drop them when he saw the kitchen, “Macy and Mason?” was the only thing he said. Stiles sighed as he nodded his head, “Derek, are we doing something wrong with them?” Derek sighed before kissing Stiles head, “No we aren’t. It’s just a family thing. My family.” Derek said.   
  
“Yeah, I remember Derek and Cora being just the same. It wasn’t fun the first time and it isn’t fun the second time.” Peter said with a nod before looking at the twins who were peeking from around the corner.

 

Stiles frowned as he rubbed his belly before looking up at Derek, “I’m sorry Derek, I can’t do this anymore. I need some me time. I can’t keep coming home with messes to clean.” Derek frowned, “Stiles, it’s ok. I’ll clean it, you get some rest.” Stiles shook his head and said, “I’m going to my parent’s house for a few days. Come on Nat, honey.” Stiles took Nat from Peter’s arms and walked past Derek.

 

Derek frowned before looking towards the twins and narrowing his eyes, “You two, what did we talk about?” Macy and Mason cowered under the gaze of their daddy and lowered their heads. “To not play in the house,” They said in union. “But daddy, Uncle Peter is the one who chased us,” Macy tried to defend but Derek wasn’t having it. “It wasn’t you uncle Peter who is making your mother feel stressed, you two need to behave!” Derek growled before looking towards Peter, “Help them clean up here, after all you know better too.” Derek walked out of the kitchen before going to find Stiles upstairs.

 

“Nice going kids,” Peter said before grinning, “Looks like your mommy is going to leave your daddy.”

 

Macy frowned and looked at her twin, “Mommy wouldn’t do that right, Mason?”

 

Mason’s frown matched his sisters before looking to the door hearing their parents argue, “I don’t know.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Stop it! I’m going to go, this kind of stress isn’t good for me and you know it!” Stiles yelled at Derek as he put Nat down.

 

“Neither is carrying Nat around all the time! He’s not a baby Stiles, he can walk!” Derek snarled at his pregnant mate.

 

Stiles let out a gasp before looking at Nat moving to hide behind him. “Don’t you dare try to blame him Derek! He’s not the problem here! You are!” Stiles yelled back before running his hands through his hair, “If you’d be more firm with them, they wouldn’t be misbehaving as much as they do. You know very well they don’t listen to anyone but you! And Derek, you don’t help me out at all, you never say anything to them because, what, they’re alphas? No, Derek, even an alpha needs to learn what’s right from wrong. They’re rank doesn’t give them the right to be acting like this. Look at what they do to Peter. They treat him like a beta, but he’s not just a beta, Peter’s family too, and it’s not just Peter, it’s Isaac, Scott, Allison, everyone. Derek their own friends and family, that’s not ok. You’re being far too easy on them Derek, when are you going to realize that?”

 

Derek frowned at what his mate said and shook his head, “I am not easy on them, and they don’t always listen to me. So don’t try to point the finger at me Stiles when you’re doing the same to Nat.”

 

Stiles frowned as he looked at Derek through tear filled eyes before picking up Nat in his arms, “Yes but I what I’m doing isn’t harming our son. Nat’s a good kid, and there’s nothing bad you can say about him.” Stiles grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

 

“Stiles. Stiles!” Derek yelled after his mate before chasing after him but Stiles wasn’t stopping. He got Nat in the car seat and buckled him up before closing the door.

 

“Stiles, I’m sorry. Please don’t go.” Derek pleaded as he grabbed hold of Stiles hand and pulled him to him.

 

Mason and Macy looked from the door and frowned, they had listened to everything. “Mommy! Please don’t go!” Macy cried as she ran towards her mommy and latched herself onto his legs. “We’ll behave! We Promise!” Mason cried as he hugged his mommy’s legs as well.

 

Stiles looked down before patting their heads gently as he sniffled, “I’m sorry sweeties, mommy needs to go for a few days. So, be good for your daddy.” Stiles picked them up and handed them to Derek. “Stiles, please, if not for me for our kids.” Derek pleaded. “What about for me, Derek? Did you ever think about me?” Stiles asked before moving away and hurrying into the car.

 

“Mommy!!!” Macy and Mason screamed in Derek’s hold as the wiggled around trying to reach towards the car.

 

It was breaking Stiles heart to watch them crying for him, but he really needed time alone. He loved every single one of his kids but he wasn’t going to lie that they were a handful sometimes and he was just at his limit. He drove away trying not to look back at Macy and Mason crying out for him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Macy and Mason had been moping since Stiles left three days ago, and their daddy wasn’t in the mood to see them.

 

It was the first time the twins were glued in one place for a long time. They had locked themselves in their parent’s room, and curled into one another.

 

“We hurt mommy, Mason.” Macy said with a frown as she looked at her brother. They both were feeling down, that they had unintentionally hurt their mother.

 

Stiles had been so kind to them they didn’t realize they were troubling their mother by the things they did to have fun. He had never complained or yelled at them once, but they didn’t know better. They were only 5, and things easily slipped their mind when they played.

 

“We didn’t mean it, I swear.” Macy said after a couple of moments of silent.

 

“Mommy loves Nat more, daddy said so.” Mason said before looking at their family picture on the side. “Uncle Peter loves Nat, and everyone loves Nat.” Mason grabbed the picture before looking at his sister “We should be like Nat.”

 

When the two went down stairs in search of their uncle Peter, they found their uncle Scott carrying their little brother Nat who was sniffling. “Uh, is Derek home?” Scott asked rather nervously to being alone with the twins.

 

The twins frowned it was like they were seeing things in a new light. They didn’t know how much fear they had inflicted in their family members. Macy looked at Mason, and they seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes before they turned around and left the room.

 

“Hey, Macy! Mason!” Scott yelled after them but only was stopped by Peter. “Just leave them, they haven’t been themselves since Stiles left.” Peter said before looking at Nat who was crying in Scott’s shoulder. “What happened?” Peter asked as he took Nat into his arms and tried to calm the crying child.

 

“Stiles is in the hospital…” Scott said with a frown. “What?!” Peter said alarmed before looking at Nat who was sobbing at the mention of his mommy. “Does Derek know?” Peter asked more quietly as he rubbed the Nat’s back.

 

“No, I didn’t know.” Derek said as he walked into the room with a frown before asking, “What happened?”

 

Scott and Peter both looked at Derek a bit surprised to see him there. Scott looked at Peter before clearing his throat, “Stiles wasn’t feeling so good when he got to the house. Dad said he was cramping but refused to go to the hospital to have it checked out. He said that when Stile started bleeding he took him to the hospital… He lost the baby, Derek.”

 

Derek heard what Scott said and felt his heart sink, before turning around and rushing out the door.

 

“Derek!” Peter and Scott yelled after him but Derek was gone.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Derek ran into the hospital and looked around for Stiles, but when he found him. John was sitting outside the room with his face in his hands. Derek could smell the tears in the man’s eyes.

 

“John?” Derek called out making the man quickly whip away his tears and get up.

 

“What are you doing here Derek?”  John asked trying to compose himself.

 

Derek looked at John and frowned, that look was the same look he had given him when Nat had come to the past and John had found out it was his son. That look of hate and blame towards him, was something he had long gotten used to not seeing in the man. “Why didn’t anyone call me?” Derek asked his voice cracking.

 

“Stiles didn’t want you to know, Derek.” John said before adding in a rather hurt tone, “I entrusted you with the most precious thing I had in life, my son, and I only asked you not to hurt him in return. Look what happened, Derek. Stiles is a mess in there because you two argued!”

 

Derek frowned at that, “I’m sorry, John. You don’t know how sorry I am, I never meant for this to happen. You of all people know what Stiles means to me and how I feel. I would never cause him pain intentionally.”

 

Melissa walked out the room with her and John’s 3 and a half year old daughter, Emma. “John, honey, please keep it down. We are in a hospital, and Stiles can hear everything you two are saying,” Melissa said before looking at Derek, “Go on Derek, I’m sure you will be more comfort for Stiles then we are.”

 

“Thank you,” Derek said before rushing into the room after ruffling his little sister-in-law’s head.

 

When he walked in Derek saw stiles curled up on the bed with Macy and Mason tugging at his hospital gown trying to get his attention, but Stiles wasn’t responding. “What are you two doing here?” Derek snarled making his twins back away from their mother.

 

“We wanted to see mommy,” Mason said as he looked at his daddy with the same look Derek was giving him.

 

Derek didn’t say anything before walking to Stiles bed side and letting his hand rest on his mate’s side. “Stiles, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to cause this.”  Derek said as he got on the bed beside Stiles and pulled him to him. Stiles began to cry again at Derek’s words reminding him he had just their baby. Stiles gripped onto Derek’s hand and pulled it closer to him as he hugged it. Derek frowned before leaning into Stiles as he kissed the back of his head.

 

“I-I lost him Derek…” Stiles cried out as his tears hit the pillow. “I-It was going to be a boy...” Stiles added before turning to face Derek. Derek couldn’t help but frown, Stiles face was red from crying, his eyes showed every bit of pain and loss he felt and it was making Derek feel even guiltier for arguing with him. “I’m so sorry…” Derek said as he bite down a cry as he pulled Stiles closer to him.

 

Macy walked over to her mommy’s bed side and cried out, “I’m sorry mommy! We didn’t mean to hurt you! Please don’t hate us… we’ll be better we promise!”

 

“We didn’t mean it mommy, honest, we didn’t mean to cause this… please mommy don’t leave us.” Mason cried as he joined his sister by their mother’s bed side.

 

Stiles sat up, ignoring the pain, as he reached to whip his kids tears away, “No sweetie, this wasn’t your fault. None of it was your fault. So don’t ever think that,” Stiles said as he tried to smile before adding, “Things like this happen to mommies sometimes, it’s just sad that it happened to us because I already loved him as much as I love you two.”

 

Derek got off the bed and helped his kids on the bed. “We didn’t mean to be _monsters_ mommy, we know better now mommy.” Mason sniffled as he hugged his mother. “We be good like Nat mommy we promise.” Macy sniffled as she rubbed her little eyes.

 

Stiles frowned even more before pulling his twins to him, “No babies, you aren’t monsters. You two are just children, your still learning.” Stiles said as he kissed their heads before adding, “Where did you ever hear that?”

 

“Uncle Peter calls us that sometimes…” Macy said before her brother said, “We really are monsters aren’t we daddy?” Mason looked at Derek as he wolfed out. Derek frowned and shook his head, “No, son, we aren’t monsters. We’re people too, we make mistakes.” He said as he looked towards Stiles who was holding Macy close to him. “And we learn from them.”

 

Stiles looked at Derek and smiled a bit, “You and I learned and we came a long way.”

 

“And we won’t stop now, right?” Derek said as he leaned into Stiles, kissing his lips.

 

“Right,” Stiles said with a small nod as his tears began to fall, he was happy with his family, but it didn’t help that he felt the tug of loss in his heart. The baby was more than just their child.  It was proof of their love and everything they had for one another. Losing him, felt like losing a part of them too.

 

“We’ll get through this together,” Derek said as he cupped his mate’s face as he whipped Stiles tears away.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The twins did get better like they promised. They were smart like Stiles and understood things kids their age didn’t but they also kept that little devious side of them that made them, them. And Stiles loved every bit of it.

 

No matter how large or small the obstacles were. They grew closer with every obstacle they over came together, and that was something Derek and Stiles knew at first hand. Their family had never been closer.

 

That promised family trip that they had long ago talked about, well, they were having it.

 

Mason and Macy were in the lake playing with their uncles, Scott and Isaac. They were all splashing at Scott who had been drying the past 10 minutes or so, making him shiver and scream out his declaration of revenge before splashing them back.

 

Nat was being carried around on Peter’s shoulders as they walked around the water, Nat didn’t like the water, he was afraid and Peter knew it. So, he took him to the lake without putting him in the water. As always, little Nat drowned Peter in his questions but Peter didn’t mind he loved the little boy and was more than happy to reply.

 

Allison and Lydia were playing with Emma on the shore, making mud pies and throwing them at each other. Emma was the cutest little sister, Scott and Stiles could ever as for and she really did make their family feel complete.

 

Boyd and John were in the boat further out into the lake catching fish. Boyd had really become closer to John over the years, and even worked with him down at the station, so it was no surprise they had gotten so close.

 

Erica was helping Melissa inside, since Erica was expecting a little pup of her own. It was a bit of a surprise to everyone, since they all had thought it would have been Allison and Scott to follow behind Derek and Stiles, but they were all equally as happy for Erica and Boyd.

 

Stiles let out a sigh as he leaned his head onto Derek’s shoulder, “I love family vacations.” Derek smiled and wrapped his arm around his mate as he pulled him closer and said, “I love them too.”

 

“Maybe we can come back when the baby is born?” Stiles said with a smile as he kissed Derek’s cheek before getting up and walking towards the lake, leaving Derek to think about it.

 

Derek got up from the swing they had been sitting on, before grabbing Stiles by the hand and spinning him around. “You’re pregnant?” He said before burying his nose into his mate’s neck, he smelled nothing.

 

Stiles smiled as he raised his arms up to show them to Derek, “Deaton made this wonderful bracelet for me. I’ve been wearing it for two weeks or so,” Stiles said as he slipped it off and smiling as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. “It’s how far along I am,” Stiles said before looking at Derek with joyful eyes, “I think this baby is Danny, Derek. I did the math.”

 

Derek smiled when the scent hit him. “It is Danny,” Derek said as he leaned into his mate and kissed his lips, “I wouldn’t ever forget her scent. After all, I made a promise.”

 

Stiles kissed him back before pulling away and smiling lovingly at Derek, “You remembered.”

 

“I would never forget a promise I make you, Stiles.” Derek said as he cupped stiles face in his hands.   
  
“I love you sourwolf.” Stiles said with a small cheeky laugh before kissing Derek before he said anything about the nickname.

 

Derek kissed him back; he would let him get away with it this time, but only this time, “I love you too.”


	3. The Omega Danielle

It had been three months since their trip to the lake, and Stiles was bigger now. He was expecting their little girl, Danny. Although he was happy his little girl was finally coming into their lives, he couldn’t help but feel sad about it.

 

The miscarriage of their son a few months back before the trip to the lake had caused problems to his body. The baby, who they had decided to name Noah, was born a month and a half too early. Noah wasn’t fully developed and the stress he had gone through during his pregnancy resulted in the miscarriage of Noah.

 

The doctors told him he might have problems with his pregnancy because how far along he had been when he miscarried, and that scared Derek. It scared Stiles too. But he couldn’t help but love the baby, and he didn’t know if it was because he had already held her before or the feeling he got every time she moved at the sound of his voice.

 

What made him sad was the news the doctors shared, that look on Derek’s face, and that distance Derek had started to show. Stiles knew he wasn’t feeling good during this pregnancy like he had when he was pregnant with the twins or Nat but it wasn’t helping him feel any better that his husband was being so distant.

 

Stiles was in the kitchen preparing lunch for him and Derek. Peter had kidnapped their kids that morning claiming he and Isaac where taking them to the water park to have some fun. He didn’t mind that their uncles wanted to have them for a day. He just couldn’t help but feel lonely without his babies following him around. Derek had stopped being the companion he had always been, ever since he heard the news a month or so ago.

 

“Derek, lunch is ready.” Stiles yelled out for his husband as he placed two bowls of spaghetti on the table along with garlic bread and salad. When Derek came down Stiles was serving himself some orange juice.

 

Derek sat himself down at the table and didn’t even wait for Stiles to sit he had just started to eat, not even bothering to steal a glance at his mate. Stiles moved to sit at his seat before looking at Derek and frowning.  “I have an appointment later today, are you going to come with me?” Stiles asked as he picked up his fork.

 

“Sorry, I have things to do.” Derek said as he placed his fork down and finally looked at Stiles, but that look it was sad, almost like the one he had seen in future Derek. Stiles frowned and said, “What things are more important than coming with me to the appointment?” Derek furrowed his brows and slammed his hands on the table, “I don’t care about the stupid appointment Stiles, we know she’ll be born healthy so why even bother going?!”

 

Derek noticed his mate flinch and tremble ever so slightly at his actions, and that hurt him. “I’ll finish eating later,” He said as he got up and started to leave the dining room. “You promised, Derek. You told me you would love her no matter what happened, don’t you remember?” Stiles cried as he looked at Derek walk away.

 

Stiles words stopped Derek, his fists clenched at his side, how long had Stiles waited to use that on him? “I’m sorry Stiles, but I can’t pretend I love it when I know what that thing is doing to you. I know you’d tried to hide how much it hurts to even be carrying it. So just do me a favor and get rid of her. Please Stiles, we have three kids already, I don’t want to risk losing you.” Derek pleaded as he turned to look at his mate.

 

Stiles couldn’t hide how hurt he felt at what Derek had said, “She’s not a thing, Derek! She’s YOUR daughter, OUR daughter.  Don’t ask me to get rid of her because I won’t! You know how much I love her, and I know you love her too. So please Derek, don’t be like this. I’m begging you!”

 

Derek looked at his mate and frowned, he hated seeing his mate cry but he couldn’t help the hate he felt for the baby. “I’m sorry Stiles, but I don’t love her. I love you.” He simply said leaving his mate alone in the dining room, ignoring his mate calling out for him.

 

Stiles was left there yelling out to Derek, but he didn’t stop. He slowly sat back down when he felt the uncomfortable pain in his lower belly. “I-It’s ok baby, he didn’t mean it,” Stiles cried to his belly as he slowly rubbed it.

 

**…………………………………………..**

 

Stiles ended up going to the appointment alone, yet again. Danny was doing very well but it was Stiles state that concerned the doctor. “I’m fine, really,” Stiles assured the doctor before looking back at the screen to where his baby girl was being displayed on the monitor. “Can I have a copy of the sonogram?” Stiles asked with a smile.

 

“Of course, I’ll be right back then.” The doctor said with a smile before leaving the room to retrieve the sonogram pictures he sent to print in the room next door. As he left, Melissa came in. “Hi mom,” Stiles greeted as cheerfully as ever, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and that was something Melissa noticed.

 

“How are you feeling, Sweetie?” Melissa asked as she walked over to Stiles side. “Good, the doctor said Danny is doing well and she’s very healthy.” Stiles said as he moved to sit up with Melissa’s help. He couldn’t help but be happy about that, despite his argument he had just had with Derek.

 

“How are things with Derek?” Melissa asked, she didn’t want to bring her son down but Stiles looked like he needed to talk about it. “I noticed he didn’t come today either,” She added as she rubbed her son’s back in a soothing manner when she noticed his smile drop.

 

Stiles couldn’t help the sigh that left his lips. “Derek doesn’t want anything to do with Danny. He asked me again to abort her but I can’t… I just can’t, I love her so much and every time he talks like that I can’t help but love him a little less,” He said as he bite down a sob that wanted to escape.

 

Melissa frowned before pulling him into a hug, “Oh sweetie, you know he doesn’t mean it. He’s just afraid of losing you.” She pulled away when Stiles’ doctor came back into the room. “Stiles, if you need some time why don’t you come home for a bit?” She asked before kissing his forehead as she added, “I’m sure Emma would love to have her big brother come over.”

 

Stiles smiled at her and nodded his head, “Of course, maybe I’ll come by and kidnap her for the afternoon.” He looked towards the doctor as he was handed the sonogram picture and smiles softly at it. “Alright, but don’t forget to tell your dad or else he’s going to freak.” Melissa warned before excusing herself.

 

After setting his next appointment he thanked the doctor and headed to his parent’s house. “Dad? Emma?” He yelled from the door only to hear a loud squeal coming from the living room before a little girl ran out of the living room and latched herself to his legs. Emma was now 4, almost 5, years old.

 

“Big brother!” Emma squealed before snuggling her little head against Stiles belly, making Stiles smile as he ruffled her hair. “Hi sweetie, is dad home?” He asked his little sister before looking around. “Nope, Dad got called in for work and big brother Scott is here.” Emma explained as she pointed to the living room.

 

Stiles let his little sister grab hold of his hand and lead them towards their eldest brother, Scott. He was passed out on the couch with a book over his face. “Such a good babysitter, sleeping on the job” Stiles rolled his eyes as he looked back at his little sister who got on the couch and jumped on Scott, making a groan leave him as he bent forward.

 

Stiles fought back a laugh before looking at Emma giggle as she made grabby hands at Scott, “Big brother look who came!” Scott sat up making their little sister slide back into his lap before smiling at Stiles, “Hey, what are you doing here? I thought mom said you had an appointment today.”

 

“I did, I just got back.” Stiles said with a smile before looking at Emma who was playing with Scott’s book.  “Did Derek show up?” Scott asked making Stiles frown and shake his head, “He hasn’t changed his mind about this.” Scott let out a sigh before looking at Emma, “He’ll come around Stiles, I know he will.”

 

“Yeah well, I hope so. I really hope so Scott because if things don’t get better, I don’t know how much more of it I can take.” Stiles said as tears began to dwell in his eyes. “Don’t cry big brother,” Emma said as she hugged her brother.

 

“Thanks Em,” Stiles said as he returned the hug before kissing her little head, “Why don’t you go put on your shoes? You and I are going to do some shopping.” Scott watched her giggle and squeal as she nodded her ok before running towards the stairs. “Does mom know?” Scott asked as he turned back to his brother. “Yeah, she was the one who suggested I take her out. So, I’ll be taking care of her the rest of the day.” Stiles said with a smile.

 

“Are you sure? I mean I don’t mind sticking around.” Scott said as he stood up from the couch. Stiles smiled before shaking his head, “No it’s fine, I know you and Allison got stuck babysitting Andy for Erica and Boyd last night. I think you deserve the rest besides you look dead beat.” Scott let out a chuckle before nodding his head, “Let me tell you, Andy has some pair of lungs. I think Allison and I are officially scared of having our own.”  Stiles couldn’t help but scoff, “Oh believe me it’s not that bad, every little sweet moment you have with your baby replaces everything bad about having one.”

 

Scott smiled before rubbing his brother’s belly, “Well I guess we’ll see. I’ll go then, call me later when you get home.” Scott hugged his siblings before running off.   


“Ok princess, big brother has to buy groceries for dinner. So what should we make to eat?” Stiles asked his little sister as he took hold of her hand and lead her out the door. “I want what mommy made the other day.” Emma said as she looked up at her brother. “What did mom make the other day?” Stiles asked curiously.

 

“She made fish,” Emma said with a smile. Stiles smiled back as he closed the front door and locked it before leading them to his jeep, “Ok, fish it is then. How about for dessert? Did mom make any?” Stiles asked as he helped his sister in his car and buckled her up.

 

“No, mommy doesn’t make much because daddy isn’t supposed to eat too much goodies.” Emma said before giggling. “Alright, then we’ll have dessert today.” Stiles said with a smile, mostly because he was craving a good all American chocolate cake with more chocolate.

 

When they got to the super market Stiles helped his sister into the kid’s seat on the cart before pushing her around. They had been standing looking at the different cakes when Stiles heard someone call out to him. “Stiles, is that you?” He turned around only to see none other than Nathaniel. “Oh my god! Nathaniel! What are you doing here?” Stiles said with a bright smile before hugging the man.

 

“I actually moved back in town,“ Nathaniel said as he returned the hug before breaking it only looking down at Stiles belly. “Wow, I mean, I called your house but they told me you moved and you’re dad gave me your number. So I called to see if you wanted to meet up, but a kid told me you didn’t want to see me. So….” Nathaniel said as he eyed his belly before looking at the little girl sitting in the cart.

 

Stiles heard what Nathaniel said and let out a sigh, “Mason.” He looked up to see Nathaniel’s eyes fixed on his belly before looking down and saying, “Uh, I’m sorry, I think you were tricked.” “Wow, Stiles, you’re pregnant.” Nathaniel said before looking up at Stiles with a small smile, “I’m guessing things are going well with your boyfriend.” Nathaniel knew Stiles could get pregnant, it was one of the many things Stiles had confined in the man but seeing Stiles actually pregnant made the man’s heart ache.

 

Stiles let a small frown grace his face before shaking his head, “No, we haven’t been doing well lately but anyways, I’m really happy I got to see you again.” Nathaniel noticed the frown before looking at over at the little girl when she asked, “Who is he big brother?”

 

“Ah, Nathaniel this is my little sister, Emma. Emma this is Nathaniel, he’s a friend.” Stiles said with a smile when he watched his little sister eye the man much like Scott tended to do with people who approached him. “Hi!” Emma ended up saying with a big smile. “Hi there,” Nathaniel said as he ruffled the little girls hair before looking at Stiles, “For a second I thought she was yours.”

 

“Oh no! My dad got remarried.” Stiles explained before smiling as he watched Emma point to the cake she wanted. “Alright, we’ll get that one.” Stiles said before getting it and placing it on the cart. “Stiles, now that I know I was tricked, maybe you and I can still hang out? I would love to catch up.” Nathaniel said as he took Stiles hand.

 

Stiles looked back at Nathaniel shivering lightly at the contact, “Of course, I would love too but maybe some other day because tonight I have to watch Emma.” Nathaniel smiled at him before saying, “Then how about tomorrow? We can meet at the restaurant we used to go too.” “Hm, sounds really good already,” Stiles hummed in delight. Food really was his best friend right now.

 

The rest of their shopping, Nathaniel was with them and helped Stiles by pushing the cart around. They caught up a bit. Nathaniel shared with Stiles about his graduation from the university as well as his new job here in Beacon Hills as a new teacher at Beacon Hills High. “You couldn’t have picked a crappier school,” Stiles teased before smiling.

 

“What? The school brings back a lot of good memories, besides I grew up here.” Nathaniel defended before looking at Emma who was smiling to herself as she ate an apple.

 

**…………………………………………**

 

Peter, Isaac, and the kids were just coming back from the water park. Peter was driving while Isaac was talking and reminiscing in the fun he had today.

 

“Isn’t that mommy?” Nat asked as he pointed out the window, making every one stop and turn towards their right. Peter stopped the car and looked at the man before looking at Isaac, “Isn’t that the Nathaniel guy Stiles was dating?”

 

“Dating?” Mason and Macy said to one another as they watched their baby brother whimper out, “No!! Mommy belongs with Daddy!!” Mason and Macy gave each other a knowing look before moving to open the door. The two sneaked out and ran towards their mother.

 

“Shh, Don’t worry Nat your dad wouldn’t let some guy take your mom away.” Peter assured as he reached back and whipped his nephew’s tears away. Isaac looked around before looking out the window, “Peter, Mason and Macy are at it again!”

 

Peter looked out the window and saw the twin brats running around the parking lot before they reached a particular car. “These brats!” Peter growled as he unbuckled his seat belts and got out of the car. Isaac bite his bottom lip when he saw the cars behind them started to honk.

 

Mason and Macy drew their claws out and slashed the tires of the car. Peter picked both of them up making them growl out and wiggle in their uncles arms, “Let go of us uncle Peter!” Peter growled at them before saying, “Be quiet! Your dad’s going to kill you if your mom doesn’t kill you first!”

 

“Peter?” They heard and all of them stopped growling.

 

**……………………………………………**

 

Stiles was speaking to Nathaniel as he helped Stiles load the bags into his jeep, “You know, I’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind if you came over for dinner. Besides you’d be great help with unloading these from the car.”

 

Nathaniel smiled as he put the last of the bags into the jeep before closing the door, “I’d love too, but shouldn’t we ask permission? I mean it is your parent’s house.” “I’m sure it’ll be ok, I mean everyone keeps telling me I should take it easy since Danny is nearly ready to come out.” Stiles explained as he circled the car to help his sister Emma in. Nathaniel was about to answer when they heard a pop sound from behind them.

 

Being alarmed by it, both of them checked it out. Stiles only frowned when he heard the familiar screaming of his children and Peter’s voice. “Peter?” Stiles called out when he finally saw him come into view.

 

Peter turned around only to put the kids down, “Hey Stiles, fancy meeting you here.” Stiles glared at him before looking at the car when Nathaniel let out a groan, “How did this happen to my car?” He noticed the slashed tires and then turned back to Mason and Macy who were trying to sneak away.

 

“Mason. Macy. Stop right there you two and come here.” Stiles said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mason and Macy let out a groan before walking back to their mother. Macy looked like she was about to cry and Mason, well he had his father’s broody character. “It was his idea mommy!” Macy said ratting her brother out. Mason glared at his sister and nearly growled as he said, “Liar! You’re the one who got the idea!”

 

“Mommy?” Nathaniel said as he got closer to Stiles. Stiles let out a sigh before looking at Nathaniel and saying, “Nathaniel meet my kids. This is Mason and Macy, and there in big trouble.” Nathaniel looked at Stiles before letting a small chuckle, “Hey Stiles, calm down. It’s not good to be mad when you’re pregnant, besides I don’t think your kids did this to my car.”

 

Stiles looked at Nathaniel and smiled sheepishly before saying, “Oh! Of course not, I’m just saying they’re in big trouble because they know better than to cause trouble for their uncle.” He tried to cover up but Peter was just showing he was too amused with this. “Oh yes, they misbehave a lot. It’s great,” Peter said sarcastically.

 

“You’re their uncle?” Nathaniel asked Peter before looking at Stiles. “I thought, Scott was your brother.” Stiles let out a small chuckle before saying, “He is. This is Derek’s uncle, Peter.” “Oh I see, well it’s a pleasure to meet you Peter.” Nathaniel said with a smile. Peter just gave a small nod, this man was very…nice.

 

“Peter can you do me a favor? Tell Derek I won’t go home tonight. I’m going to stay at my parent’s house to watch Emma.” Stiles said which immediately made his kids cry out “We didn’t mean it mommy!” Stiles looked at Mason and Macy when they clinged to his legs and smiled softly as he patted their heads. “Don’t cry babies, I promise it’s just for tonight. I’ll come home in the morning to make you breakfast.” Peter looked at the kids then at Stiles, “Can’t they stay with you?” He was practically pleading. Stiles glared at Peter and said, “They can’t, Derek won’t like that and I prefer if they don’t leave him alone.”

 

Nathaniel looked at the small family and smiled before looking back at the Jeep, “Stiles we should get going, we shouldn’t leave Emma alone in the car.” “Oh right! Well be good my babies, and don’t give your uncle a hard time and watch your brother and daddy for me.” Stiles said before wobbling back to his jeep with Nathaniel.

 

When they separated Mason and Macy looked at their uncle Peter and asked, “Who’s that guy? And Why does he smell like that when he looks at mommy?” Peter nearly let out a chuckle before saying, “Why don’t you ask your dad, I’m sure that would be much funner… for me at least.”

 

**………………………………………..**

 

When they arrived at the Stilinski house hold, Nathaniel unloaded the groceries from the car while Stiles helped Emma out of the car. “Big brother is Scott going to come for dinner too?” Emma asked as she was placed back down on the floor. Stiles let out a huff; he was out of breath from only helping her down from the jeep.

 

“No I don’t think so sweetie, Scott and Allison are tired because they had to watch Andy last night.” Stiles explained as he watched his little sister’s smile drop before quickly adding, “But maybe tomorrow we can all have dinner together.” “Yay!” Emma cheered happily once more as she ran towards the front door yelling, “I want pasta!”

 

“Pasta? I thought you said you wanted fish?” Stiles said with a groan before looking at Nathaniel when he heard him laughing. “What’s so funny?” Stiles asked as he crossed his arms against his chest. “She reminds me of you,” Nathaniel said with a soft smile as he looked at Stiles.

 

“She wouldn’t be my sister if she wasn’t like me in some way,” Stiles said with a smile before looking at everything Nathaniel was holding. “That looks heavy. I should probably open the door,” Stiles said with a small chuckle before waddling towards the house and inserting the key as Nathaniel followed behind him. “It’s not that heavy, but while I get the rest of them down could you do me a favor and call a tow truck to get my car from the supermarket’s parking lot and to a mechanic?” Nathaniel asked as he followed Stiles into the house when the door finally was open.

 

“Of course, I mean I feel bad I’m making you help and that your wheels were slashed… by my kids.” Stiles said before whispering the last part to himself as he made his way to the phone. “What?” Nathaniel yelled from the kitchen as he placed everything on the counter top. “I said I’m calling!” Stiles yelled back as he started to punch in the number.

 

While Stiles made the call to the Tow truck, Nathaniel got the rest of the things down from Stiles jeep. “Alright, they said they would take it down to the Town’s Mechanic just down the road from the supermarket.” Stiles said as he waddled into the kitchen where Emma was unbagging the groceries in search of the cake. “Emma, what are you doing?” Stiles asked when he found the veggies scattered on the floor.

 

“I want cake.” Emma said innocently as she looked up at her brother. Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle, “Wait until after dinner ok? So we can leave some for mom and dad.” “Ok,” Emma pouted before looking at the bag. “Go watch TV ok? I’ll start on dinner.” Stiles said making the familiar smile return to his sister’s face before she ran to the living room.

 

“She’s a cute kid, how old is she?” Nathaniel asked as he crouched down to pick up her mess when he saw Stiles trying to do just that. “She’s 4.” Stiles said with a smile before allowing himself to rest against the counter as he rubbed his belly before adding, “I think she’ll be a lot less trouble than Scott and I were.” Nathaniel chuckled before straightening up as he placed the groceries back on the counter, “I don’t doubt it, she seems a lot calmer and obedient.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Well I kind of doubt it will last with the kind of family she’s growing up with.” Nathaniel was a bit confused but smiled; he assumed Stiles was talking about him and Scott.

 

It wasn’t long before Stiles had dinner finished cooking and the table fully set for dinner to be served. Nathaniel was sitting beside Emma and Stiles was sitting in front of them. Emma was whining about wanting juice while Nathaniel complimented over her whining about the food being so good, that was when the John and Melissa finally showed up and found the three enjoying dinner. “What’s going on?” John asked as he looked at the three.

 

“Welcome home mom, dad.” Stiles said with a smile while Emma got up and yelled out “Mommy! Daddy! You’re home!” Melissa smiled before looking at her husband, “Looks like we made it just in time for dinner.” John smiled at his wife before looking at the man sitting at the table with his kids, “Nathaniel, right? I thought Stiles said you were in Ohio.” “Yes, sir, I was but I came back to Beacon Hills because of my job.” Nathaniel said as he stood up and shook hands with John and Melissa.

 

“Oh really?” Melissa said before looking at the young man before saying, “Well let’s all sit down and enjoy dinner.” She went to grab a few more plates before setting them for her and her husband. When they were all sitting down, Stiles couldn’t help but feel like the first time he had a family dinner with Derek.

 

“You said you were here because of your job? What do you do?” John asked going into his sheriff mode, or was that his protective father mode? Stiles couldn’t tell.

 

“I love Literature so I decided to become a teacher for 12th grade Literature.” Nathaniel said before looking down at his plate as he cut a piece of fish before looking back at John. “I know there isn’t much pay in teaching but I’m also a computer engineer, which is what actually pays my bills.” Nathaniel added.

 

John was impressed to say the least, “Wasn’t that what you were studying, Stiles? Computer Engineering?” Stiles smiled and nodded his head, “Yes, actually that was why I wanted to go to Ohio. They had this great program there for Computer Engineering and I was already accepted but life happened.” John frowned a bit at that, his son gave that up?

 

“So why did you decided to come and teach in Beacon Hills?” John asked before feeding himself some more fish and looked at the young man sitting beside daughter.

 

“Well to be honest, there was more teaching opportunities here than in Ohio. Also, this is where I grew up. You know, as a kid I always thought of growing up and moving away but now that I’m older, I feel like there isn’t any other place I would rather be than home.” Nathaniel said with a small chuckle as he mimicked John before feeding himself some more.

 

Melissa looked at Nathaniel before looking at the look of wonder in her husband, “I think your father really likes Nathaniel.” She whispered to Stiles. Stiles looked at his mom and chuckled lightly, “I was very impressed with him too when we first met.” 

 

 After they finished with dinner, Nathaniel went to the living room with Emma and John to watch a movie that Emma insisted on watching with everyone. They talked more about jobs and computers, and Nathaniel’s personal interest. For the first time, Stiles felt at peace, but the light pain of his baby kicking reminded him, he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was. Especially when he sat on the couch besides Nathaniel throughout the movie and felt him hold his hand.

 

When Nathaniel finally left, John let him know he was more than welcomed into their home whenever he wanted to come by. Emma even enjoyed the little time she spent with him and made him promise to play tea party with her.

 

Stiles knew it was wrong but he wondered if he had left to Ohio with him, would this have been what their life would have been.

 

So, peaceful.

 

He only frowned when he felt his heart racing like it did when he loved the man.

 

**……………………………………….**

 

Stiles went home the next morning like he promised, but he didn’t make breakfast. Ever since last night, Danny didn’t stop kicking him and it was making Stiles feel too sick to stand. But he had promised his kids to come home, so he did at least that.

 

Derek was standing outside the door with his arms crossed and a familiar glower. “Morning honey,” Stiles said as he slowly walked up the steps of the front porch. “The twins said you were with another man yesterday and judging by your smell I know it wasn’t a lie.” Derek said with a growl. “Derek, can we do this some other time? I’m not feeling too good and I just want to lie down.” Stiles pleaded as he wobbled to the door.

 

Stiles didn’t expect his husband to pick him up and actually help him up to their bedroom. It was more touching then he has gotten in a long time and he missed it. “Thank you,” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned his head on his shoulder. When they walked into their room, Derek closed the door behind them and went to put Stiles down on the bed.

 

“Why is he back?” Derek asked before leaning down and sniffing Stiles, “Why did he even touch you?” Stiles frowned at that before rolling onto his side to be more comfortable, “He was helping that’s all.” Derek let out a growl at that, “Don’t lie to me Stiles, he’s back because of you isn’t it?” Stiles frowned at that and pushed Derek away, “No Derek! He came back because Beacon Hills also happens to be his home! He didn’t do anything bad he just helped me with things you should be doing!”

 

Derek let out a growl before grabbing his mate’s hands and pinning them to the bed, “Stiles you can’t see him again.” “You can’t tell me who to see or who not to see Derek. I can see who ever I want!” Stiles said as he tried to break free from Derek’s hold but he suddenly felt the pain in his abdomen increase, making him cringe in pain. “Stiles?” Derek said a bit more panicked and let go of his mate thinking he was hurting him.

 

“D-Derek... t-the baby…” Stiles cried as he moved his hands to wrap around his belly. Derek backed away from his mate when he smelt the blood. “Derek.. I-I don’t want to lose her...” He cried as he reached for his husband’s hand. Derek didn’t know what to do but to call Peter.

 

It was Peter who urged Derek to picked Stiles up and carried him to the car. It was Peter who drove them to the hospital and Peter who called the pack and his parents.

 

It seemed like hours since they had arrived and Stiles was taken to the delivery room. Derek wasn’t allowed to go back there because of the critical condition Stiles had been when they ran in. Melissa on the other hand was, because she had been on shift. The kids had stayed over at Derek’s house with Jackson and Lydia.

 

“Calm down son, Stiles will be ok.” John tried to calm the pacing alpha. “Calm down? How can I calm down? When my mate is giving birth in there to a baby that has been slowly killing him over the months!” Derek practically barked at John. John let out a sigh before looking towards the closed doors that led to the delivery room, “I know you’re afraid son, but you can’t blame the baby. It’s not her fault.”

 

“It is her fault, if she wasn’t ever conceived Stiles wouldn’t have been in there losing his life!” Derek said as tears began to form in his eyes. “Son, listen to yourself! You’re blaming a baby who was conceived by you and my son! If you are going to blame anyone blame yourself!” John said before looking at everyone staring at them in the room. “I’m sorry Derek but if this is how you feel then you shouldn’t be here. My son loved that baby since way before she was even conceived and you knew it. So I don’t understand why you are suddenly acting like this.”

 

Derek didn’t even have a chance to reply when he saw Melissa coming towards them. She looked at them and sighed, that look on her face made something stir in the pit of Derek’s stomach. “How’s Stiles?” Derek asked so quickly. “We had to make an emergency C-section but he’s doing fine. The baby is doing ok as well but the doctors just took her for a checkup.”

 

Derek let out a sigh of relief and finally sat down on a chair before rubbing his face. His mate was ok. “Derek, you changed the future remember? Well your future self, did at least.” Peter said before patting his nephew’s shoulder. “Can I see him?” Derek asked as he looked back up at Melissa. “I’m sorry, they haven’t moved Stiles yet.”

 

**…………………………………………..**

 

When Stiles woke up he was in a room full of flowers and balloons. It was something nice to wake up to; he turned to his left and noticed Derek sleeping on the small couch.  “Derek?” He called out a bit raspy. Derek looked up almost instantly and called out to his mate, “Stiles, you’re awake.” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before moving towards his mate.

 

“I’m ok?” He couldn’t help but asked as he felt himself trying to see if it was real before looking down a bit panicked when he didn’t feel the belly but the stitches across his lower abdomen, “Where’s Danny? Oh god Derek, please don’t tell me…” He said as tears began to form at his own conclusion. “Stiles calm down, Danny is fine.” Derek assured as he placed a kiss on his mates forehead. “I want to see her then,” Stiles said as he looked up at Derek.

 

“Stiles, you can’t get up you had a C-section just a few hours ago and the doctors want you to rest. Besides they haven’t let any of us see Danny yet.” Derek explained as he kissed his mates head. “Derek is there something wrong with Danny? Why haven’t they let you see her?” Stiles asked as he gripped tightly to Derek’s arm. “I don’t know Stiles, I didn’t ask.” Derek said with a frown. He hadn’t asked, his hatred for the baby was something he couldn’t simple let go of. The moment Stiles was in his room Derek had gone to see him and didn’t leave his side.

 

“Is my mom here? Ask her please Derek… I need to know what’s going on with our baby.” Stiles said as he started to tear up. “Stiles, just rest ok? You’re still not doing so well.” Derek said as he let his hand caress his mate’s cheek. “No! I can’t rest until I know how my baby is doing!” Stiles yelled making Derek frown. “Stiles, if I go ask will you calm down?” Derek asked which Stiles gave him a simple nod in reply.

 

Derek let out a sigh before leaving the room. He found Melissa at the front desk talking to the secretary about another patient while John and Emma were walking towards her as well with a bag of food. “Mommy we brought lunch!” Emma announced making Melissa look at her and smile. “You did? What did you bring?” Melissa said before kissing John’s lips. “Emma wanted to make you a sandwich and I have to say it’s mostly vegetables.” John said with a small chuckle.  “Oh,” Melissa said with a small chuckle, “I think someone has been cooking too much with her big brother.”

 

Emma let a big smile cross her face before looking at Derek, “Derek!” Emma giggled as she ran to Derek and hugged his legs. “Hi Emma,” Derek said as he picked her up before walking to Melissa. “Is Stiles up yet?” Melissa asked with a small smile. “He is, but he wants to see the baby.” Derek said as he looked at John. John sighed before looking at Emma and then Melissa, “I’m going to go see him.” When John left them alone Derek let out a small sigh, “He hates me now.”

 

Melissa took Emma from Derek’s arms and shook her head, “No Derek, he doesn’t hate you. I think he’s a bit disappointed with your behavior. Especially after you and Stiles told us what would happen to him when he gave birth to Danny. We were all expecting the same as you but we all tried to be strong for him. Derek you’re my son’s husband, Stiles expected you to be there for him and keep your promise. It’s been a rough few months for him too but I think Stiles just wanted you to be a part of it.”

 

Derek heard what she said before letting out a sigh, he wants to be there for his mate but he’s not sure he can be there for their daughter just yet. He still hates her especially knowing the proof is on Stiles body. “Just try and make things better,” Melissa said with a smile as she looked at Emma. “Mommy I want to see Danny.” Emma said as she played with her mother’s hair.

 

“Of course baby, but why don’t you go with Derek while I ask them to take the baby to your brother.” Melissa said as she handed Emma to Derek before looking at him, “Make things right, now before there beyond repair.” “Thanks,” Derek said giving her a smile, for Stiles he would try just like he tried before. Derek shifted in his arms before looking behind Melissa only to see Nathaniel standing at the front desk holding flowers. “Oh isn’t that Nathaniel?” Melissa asked just as she was about to leave, she patted Derek’s shoulder before leaving to go to the nursery.

 

**…………………………………………..**

 

“Can you tell me in what room Stiles Stilinski is in?” Nathaniel said as he looked at the woman behind the desk. “They told me he was admitted to the hospital last night,” Nathaniel added when he saw the woman’s confused gaze.

 

“Of course honey, Stiles Hale is in room 8.” The secretary said with a smile before adding, “The sheriff’s son got married and took his husbands last name but don’t worry I knew who you were talking about.”

 

“Oh, yes Stiles said he did get married. I just wasn’t very sure of his husband’s last name but thank you,” Nathaniel said with a smile as he tapped at the counter top before rounding it and down the hall. “You’re welcome,” The secretary called out.

 

“Emma.” Nathaniel said noticing the little girl, he recognized as Stiles’ little sister, clinging to a very handsome man. He recognized the man as Derek, Stiles’ first love. “Hi!” Emma giggled as she waved her little hand at the man. “You’re Derek, right? I believe we met once before.” Nathaniel said as he held his hand out for a hand shake.

 

Derek looked at the man before glaring a bit more, “Why are you here?”  “Well, Stiles and I were supposed to meet today. So on my way to pick up Stiles I met the sheriff and he told me Stiles had gone into labor this morning.” Nathaniel explained before looking at the flowers in his arms before looking back up, “Congrats on your daughter.”

 

Derek frowned at what the younger man said, he and Stiles were supposed to meet today? Why? “Thanks, I have to go back to _my_ husband.” Derek simply said trying to hold back a growl before walking away from the man. Nathaniel didn’t say anything but he followed Derek to Stiles’ room. Derek found his mate sitting up with John sitting at his side.

 

**…………………………………………**

 

When the two came in Stiles couldn’t help but frown. Derek didn’t look to be happy about Nathaniel being there and Nathaniel seemed to notice it but tried to be nice for Stiles. “How are you feeling?” Nathaniel asked as he took a seat at Stiles’ left as he handed him the bouquet of flowers, which Stiles was more than happy to take.

 

“Like I just told my dad, I feel fine because of the medications but I just really want to see my baby.” Stiles said as he looked at the flowers with adoration before sniffing them. “Thank you for the flowers,” Stiles added before handing them to Nathaniel, “Can you put them in that vase with those flowers?” Nathaniel nodded his head and got up to do as asked.

 

“How come you haven’t seen the baby?” Nathaniel asked as he placed the flowers in the vase. Derek just watched how comfortable the two were being with John and him here. “Mommy went to go get Danny.” Emma provided as she moved around on Stiles bed trying to get comfortable at her brother’s side.

 

“Emma honey, don’t move the bed too much.” John told his daughter who settled down. “It’s ok dad. I’m still pretty numb to the pain.” Stiles said as he wrapped an arm around his sister’s little body. 

 

It wasn’t long before Melissa came in pushing baby Danny in her hospital crib as she said, “Look who’s finally ready to meet her mommy.” Stiles brighten up when he saw her but when he held her, she wasn’t like he remembered her. Her features were the same, pale skin like his, claws and eyes like Derek’s, but she was a lot tinnier then he remembered. “Derek…” Stiles said worriedly as he looked over at his husband.

 

Derek looked towards Stiles but when he was being showed the baby he stole a glance of his daughter before moving away, “I’ll get Peter.” Stiles frowned at that and brought the baby back to him, “Dad, why is she so tiny?” Stiles settled to asking his dad.

 

Nathaniel noticed the look on Stiles’ husband’s eyes when he was shown his daughter. He was confused to say the least. I mean she was beautiful, small or not.

 

“The doctors said it’s because she was premature, but maybe we should wait for Peter or Scott.” Melissa said with a small smile as she looked at her granddaughter yawn in her son’s arms. “But is she ok?” Stiles asked concerned as he looked up at his mom before looking down at his little girl as he pushed her small black locks to the side. “Of course sweetie, Danny is doing ok.”

 

John got up and walked out claiming he was going to get him a bottle. “Sweetie, I have to go back to work, so is it alright if Emma stays with you until your dad comes for her?” Melissa asked before looking at her daughter leaning into Stiles to look at the baby. “Is baby Danny going to sleep all day big brother?” Emma asked as she tried to grab the baby’s hand.

 

“Of course mom,” Stiles smiled before looking at his little sister before moving Danny closer to her. Nathaniel looked at Melissa and said, “I will stay with them until the sheriff comes back.” Stiles looked at him and smiled, “Thank you.”

 

**………………………………………………..**

 

Peter was in the Hale house watching the little monster twins watch television from the kitchen. “Uncle Peter? I want to go see my mommy.” Nat whined as she clinged to Peter’s neck. Peter was carrying his nephew as he tried to pour himself some coffee. “I think we could sneak in before visiting hours are over.” Peter said before looking at Nat who was snuggling into his hold. “We want to see mommy too,” Mason said as he and Macy clinged to Peter’s legs. “Let go of me before you make me drop Nat.” Peter growled at the kids.

 

“We wanna see mommy!!” Macy and Mason whined as they clinged tightly to Peter’s legs. “Isaac!!!” Peter yelled as he tried to walk out of the kitchen with the kids all clinging to him and a cup of coffee in hand. “We wanna see mommy!!” “Take us to mommy!” “Uncle Peter!” The kids all whined together.

 

“What’s going on?” Derek said as he walked into the house only to find Peter in that state and his kids whining. “Daddy!” The three kids yelled before Mason and Macy let go of Peter and ran to Derek before throwing themselves at his legs. Nat just sniffled as he leaned his little head on Peter’s shoulder. “I want to see mommy,” Nat whined. Peter looked at the child as he lightly patted his back, “They want to see Stiles.”

 

Derek looked down at his kids and ruffled their hair, “Then go get dressed while I talk to your uncle Peter.” “Ok!” Mason and Macy said happily before they ran upstairs. Derek watched them leave before going towards Peter and taking Nat, “You too kiddo.” Nat gave a nod before making grabby hands to the floor to be put down and when he was he ran to the stairs.

 

“I think the kid misses his mother more than anything. Nat’s been to quiet.” Peter said as he looked at his nearly empty cup of coffee before inspecting where most of it went, on the floor. “I know, but there’s something I wanted to ask you.” Derek said as he walked with Peter to the kitchen. “What is it?” Peter asked as he went to pour himself a fresh cup of coffee. “Danny, I saw her before I left…” “Well congratulations, did you finally decide to be a good father and husband?” Peter teased but only earned a growl from Derek.

 

“Danny is a lot smaller then she was when she time traveled those years ago. Her scent is also different. She smells like an omega not the beta she was.” Derek said as he watched Peter sip at his coffee. “What did you expect Derek? Future you didn’t have any contact with your mate what so ever, because of his weakened state, to have given your daughter a place in the pack. You, however, did. You were with Stiles through it all, acknowledged his existence, but didn’t acknowledge Danny. You forced your own daughter down and because of that your kids and pack are going to give her as much importance as you have during these past few months!” Peter scolded as he placed his coffee down before adding, “Won’t Stiles be thrilled to know that.”

 

Derek couldn’t help but frown at that, his own daughter was an omega because of him.

 

**…………………………………………………**

 

It wasn’t long after that his dad came back for Emma, he was called again for work. “I’m sorry son, you know I would love to stay but I have to go.” John said with a frown as he picked up Emma from the bed. “No, it’s alright dad I understand.” Stiles said with a smile before watching his little sister wave goodbye. “Be good for Scott, Emma,” He told her. “Kay!” She giggled as she was carried out.

 

Nathaniel smiled and looked down at the baby in his arms; Danny was so calm and precious. He dared say he was falling in love with her. “Is Danny Hale her full name?” Nathaniel asked as he rocked Danny lightly around the room. “I thought Danny was a perfect name, but to be honest I think it’s more of a pet name. I want her name to be Danielle Annabel Hale, what do you think?” Stiles asked with a smile as he watched Nathaniel pace the room with his little girl.

 

“Danielle Annabel Hale? It has a really nice ring to it.” Nathaniel said looking up from the baby and to Stiles with an approving smile. “Thank you, I actually wanted an opinion on my choice in name,” Stiles said as he stretched his hands towards his baby and made grabby hands. Nathaniel walked towards Stiles and placed Danny in his arms, “Well I’m glad I got the honor of helping you decide.” 

 

Nathaniel sat down besides Stiles and watched him coo at the baby girl. “Can I ask you something?” He asked as he let his hand come up to caress the little Danny’s cheek. “Yeah?” Stiles said as he pulled Danny up and kissed her forehead. “You said you and your husband weren’t on good terms. Is it because the baby isn’t his or something? Because I mean I noticed how he looked at Danny and that’s not how a dad should look at his daughter.” He said adding his reason quickly when he noticed Stiles frown.

 

“It’s not like that,” Stiles said with a small smile as he looked down at Danny. “Danielle is Derek’s. He was very happy about us having another baby but when the doctor told us it was going to be a high risk pregnancy because a few months prior I had miscarried Noah at almost full term. He wanted me to abort so he wouldn’t have to risk losing me but I didn’t want to lose her.” Stiles explained, he noticed Nathaniel frown at that as he fixed himself on the chair. “But you’re safe and so is Danny, shouldn’t he be happy the worst is over with? You made it, she made it. Isn’t that enough for him to be happy?” Nathaniel asked as he looked at Stiles with a frown.

 

“It’s complicated Nathaniel,” Stiles said and as soon as he said that the door opened and in ran Mason and Macy. “Mommy!” The twins yelled as they towards their mother but a growl from Derek, who was carrying Nat, made the twins slow down. “Don’t run.” Derek said sternly. Nathaniel looked at Derek before looking at Stiles, “Did he just growl?” Stiles shook his head and quickly said, “No! He’s voice must be a little off from lack of sleep!”

 

Derek glared at the man before going to his mate’s bed side, “The kids were driving Peter crazy because they wanted to see you.” Nat made grabby hands towards Stiles and whined as he said “Mommy.” Stiles smiled as he looked at Nat’s little teary face. “Aww sweetie, were you crying?” Stiles cooed to his son as he reached up to caress his cheek but Nat only hugged his arm and snuggled to it.

 

“I better go. I’ll stop by later today,” Nathaniel said as he pressed a kiss to Stiles head then gave one to Danny as he said, “I’ll come see you soon too little Danny.” Derek just glared at the man for even touching his mate in front of him but he couldn’t do anything. “Already?” Stiles asked before watching Nathaniel nod. “I’ve been here for a while; I think your kids would want to have you to themselves now.” Nathaniel said with a smile before leaving them alone.

 

“He’s been here for a while huh?” Derek said as he looked at his mate. “What? You’re the one who left after seeing our daughter, Derek!” Stiles defended before looking at his kids trying to sneak a peek at the baby. Mason got on the bed and looked at his sister but frowned before looking at his mother, “Mommy can you come home now?”

 

Stiles looked at his son then looked at Nat and Macy when they looked at Danny. “I don’t like her!” Nat cried as he moved away from his mother and made grabby hands at Derek, who promptly picked him up. “Derek did you…” “No, I didn’t say anything to make him not like her.” Derek cut in when he saw his mate’s frown.

 

“Then why doesn’t he like her?” Stiles asked as he brought Danny closer to his chest and glared at Derek. “Because she’s an omega,” they heard before turning to the side to see another Derek standing close to the door.

 

“What?” Stiles said as he looked down at his baby girl then at future Derek. Derek just growled at his older self before standing in his way, stopping him from getting closer to their mate. “What? I’m trying to help or would you rather lose our mate to Nathaniel?” Future Derek whispered to his younger self. Derek gritting his teeth before reluctantly moving, he didn’t want to lose Stiles to anyone.

 

Stiles looked at future Derek with a frown before looking at Danny, “What do you mean she’s an omega. Why is she an omega?!” Future Derek moved closer to his mate and raised his chin to make him look at him. The twins growled at their future daddy, even if it was their daddy it was like he was a stranger because their daddy was in the room holding Nat. Future Derek shot a glance to the kids that rendered them silent before looking at his mate. “Stiles calm down ok? I will explain everything just calm down.” He said as he sat beside his mate and kissed his head.

 

When Stiles’ heart steadied future Derek looked down at their daughter and smiled as he caressed her cheek, “She’s beautiful.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile at that before watching him caress their daughter. “When I came back I thought things would have been the same but my future changed. The only thing that didn’t change seemed to be Danny, I still missed the first month of her life and I regret it. Stiles it’s because I rejected her when she was in your womb that she’s an omega but we can change that. Stiles I can change it.” Future Derek said as he took the baby into his arms and nuzzled her.

 

Derek went to his mate and placed Nat on the bed besides Stiles before looking at his future self, shower their baby with attention. “Mommy, can you come home now?” Macy asked as she moved closer to her mommy and snuggled to his other side. “I want to baby but I can’t yet.” Stiles said before looking at Mason, who was glaring at his future daddy, or was that look reverted towards his little sister? Either way it made Stiles sad.

 

“Can we talk outside?” Derek asked his future self before looking at his mate. “Of course,” Future Derek said before adding, “I was expecting for my younger self to want to talk in private.” He said before walking over to their mate and handing Danny to him. “She’s hungry, Danny doesn’t really like formula.” Future Derek said as he kissed his mate’s head.

 

Stiles blushed before watching his husband’s future self with his present husband, it made him shiver at the memory of his last visit before smiling softly, “Thank you, for saying you want to fix it.” Stiles said. He believed in ‘better late than never’ kind of cliché. Future Derek smiled before leaning to kiss his mate’s lips, “I should be thanking you for keeping your promise.” Stiles kissed him back before smiling when he pulled away, “I promised.” “I know mate, you did.” Future Derek said before looking at their daughter and kissing her head before walking out of the room with his younger self.

 

Derek growled at his future self as he said, “Why are you really here?” “I know you, we, don’t like our daughter very much right now but that baby in there is dying in my future! She’s our daughter whether you like her or not!” Future Derek said before looking at the nurses that were passing by and staring at them.  He nudged his younger self and took him to the small waiting room just on the outer part of the enclosed level they were on.

 

They sat down on opposite ends, no one but them occupied the small closed waiting room. “What do you mean our daughter is dying?” Derek asked with a frown as he looked at his future self, push his hair back. “The last time I came here I didn’t have my mate with me. My future changed and so did my past when I returned but I could still remember everything I lived before my son came here. When I got back Stiles was with me again, it was perfect. Until the Danny started smelling like an omega. I didn’t think it would be such a problem until Stiles started to act weird. It was years before we noticed anything.” He said with a sigh as he looked down at his feet before continuing, “I thought myself a father the whole time but I never noticed that to that little girl in there, I was never her father. Danny only thinks of us as an alpha, she respects us out of fear. Our packs, our kids, all treat her like she’s nothing. Our daughter is practically human and because of it she is very sickly and it’s gotten worse over the years. The doctors don’t know what it is, but the rejection of the pack is too much for a little girl her age and it’s having a huge toll on her.”

 

Derek couldn’t help but frown at that, he knew it was his fault. Peter had shared that much with him before he left the house to come bring his kids to his mate. His eyes only looked back at his future self when he went on. “Danny, she’s a scared little child, she’s sickly, mute… she’s thinks feeling pain is ok. It’s too late to try and fix things with her in my time, that’s also why I am here.” Future Derek said before looking at his younger self when he looked at him with questioning eyes. “The first year after we took Danny home, it was fine, I thought it was fine but Nathaniel started pushing himself back into Stiles life and became a big part of our daughter’s. The way Danny’s little face brightens up when that man comes to see her, it’s killing me for not noticing it before. I want my daughter in my life. I want Stiles to remain a part of it. I can’t lose him.” He said before adding, “Stiles gets better, he won’t die but he will leave us. He left me already. He’s fighting to get a divorce and not even our kids have been able to convince him to let that idea go. John and Melissa are for the divorce, they’ve already accepted Nathaniel into their family and think that’s what’s best. That’s not even the worse part.” He said as he stood up and walked towards the window while he rubbed at his face in frustration. “Stiles and Nathaniel are starting their own family. I smelt it on our mate the other day, I’ve been trying to get our daughter to see me as her father the whole time that I had not noticed the scent changing in Stiles. It was the other day that I smelt it and heard it.”

 

Derek looked at his future self and snarled, “Why did you let another person touch our mate?!” “I couldn’t exactly stop it from happening! Stiles is still very much human and able to use mountain ash to keep us away. He hasn’t lived with us for a year now! I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t feel like this was necessary.” Future Derek snarled back before gripping his younger self by the collar, “This was your mistake this time, not mine. I fixed my future, I got my mate back but you still didn’t learn even after I told you what happened to me! You are going to let this happen to us again! You better make things right!”

 

“How am I supposed to make things right?!” Derek snarled at his future self as he shoved himself out of the other’s grip. “Be the father Stiles expects you to be.” Future Derek said sternly before adding, “Peter said we can fix this. He found a way to fix it, you just have to give her the attention you neglected her while she was in our mate’s womb. She can be a beta just like Nat if you do this.” “It’s not that simple,” Derek said with a sigh. “You did it once when she time traveled to your time, you fell in love with her. Why does it have to be different now?”  He asked before saying, “Fix things with our mate!”

 

**…………………………………………………………….**

 

Stiles had just finished breastfeeding Danny and burped her, before bringing her up to kiss her little nose. “You’re daddy loves, you see he came back to fix things with you.” He said with a small smile as he looked at Danny smack her little lips before yawning. “Alright time for bed,” He declared as he started to rock her, the best he could in his sitting state.

 

“Mommy,” Nat whined when he felt ignored. He had been so used to being the baby and being glued to Stiles hip that he seemed a little jealous to Stiles. “What is it baby?” He asked his son as he adjusted Danny in his arms. Nat scooted closer to his mommy and snuggled at his side, “I want mommy to play with me.”

 

“Aw sweetie, I can’t but when we get home I promise I will play with you.” He promised his son as he looked at Nat snuggle at his side as placed a little chubby leg over his thigh and wrapped his arm around his mother. Stiles tried not to flinch when his son’s arm rested over the stitches of the C-section. He brought a hand down and moved it a bit down.

 

Derek walked back into the room to find the twins sitting on the small couch together as they watched tv, while Nat laid besides his mother and Danny rested on Stiles chest. Seeing Danny like that, it reminded him like the day Stiles was holding her like that in his living room. “Where’s future you?” Stiles asked bringing Derek back from his thoughts. “He went to talk to Melissa.” Derek said as he moved closer to his mate.

 

Stiles frowned a bit before looking down at Danny as he rubbed her back soothingly, “Derek, what did he tell you?” “Stiles I..” Derek started as he looked at his mates face, Stiles was his everything he couldn’t bring himself to tell him. “He said you get better, Danny grows up well.” Derek said as he let his hand come up and brush against his daughter’s smaller hand. “You’re lying… He, you, wouldn’t have come if things were ok. Derek tell me what’s going on?!” Stiles nearly cried out.

 

Derek frowned before moving his hand away from his daughter, “She’s afraid of him. Danny grows up to be scared of me, and he hates that just as much as Nathaniel taking his place as her father.” Stiles frowned at that and looked down at Danny when she made a little noise. Derek let out a sigh before moving to take his daughter from Stiles chest and up in his arms, “I’ll make things right Stiles, I promise.” Future him was right, he couldn’t picture himself without his mate in his life and imagining Stiles with someone else angered him. No, he wasn’t going to lose his mate, not now, not ever.

 

Stiles was a bit alarmed when Derek took the baby from his arms, he was worried of what he could do and for a moment didn’t trust his husband. But when he saw Derek cradle her in his arms and kiss her forehead, he calmed down.  That was the husband and father he knew him to be. “Derek, it’s not too late to keep your promise to me you know.” Stiles said as he let himself lay back on the bed and hugged his son Nat. Derek looked up at his mate and smiled, “Stiles, I’m just scared of losing you.” He said as he looked down at Danny, ‘I’m afraid I’ll hurt her too… I don’t want to lose anyone but I keep messing up because Stiles is still far more important to me than our kids.’ He thought with a frown before bringing her up and kissing her head.

 

“I know Derek, but you won’t lose me. I’m here to stay,” Stiles said as he smiled at his husband before adding, “Remember? You said we were in this together.” Derek looked at his mate and smiled, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too,” Stiles said before looking at Nat when he whined, “And I love you four very, very, much too.” Stiles kissed his son’s cheek making Nat giggle and hug his mommy, “I love you too mommy!”  “Us too!!” The twins smiled big as they ran over to hug their mommy.

 

**………………………………………………**

 

Future Derek didn’t go talk to John but with Melissa, she was a good woman and very helpful to him in his time. Even if she was for the divorce in his time, Melissa still supported Derek. She would always urge him to try and try. She always gave him advice one he should thank her for.

 

He found her checking another patient’s paperwork behind the front desk on that floor. When she saw him she smiled up at him, “Did you need something Derek?” She asked before saying, “Is Stiles ok?” she finished off before getting up from her seat. “He’s fine, but I actually wanted to talk to you in private if we can.” He said.

 

“Of course,” She said with a smile before closing the file she rounded the desk and grabbed hold of arm and led him towards the nurses’ lounge. When they walked in the room was fully empty, “Alright, what did you want to talk about?” she asked a bit concerned. “I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me and Stiles.” Derek said before adding, “And for everything you will do for me.”

 

Melissa looked at him with a small smile before saying, “You don’t have to thank me. You know I support you and Stiles, my husband may not always agree but I think he’s just doesn’t want to have his son hurt but he forgets to see things through your eyes as well. ” Derek couldn’t help before saying, “I know, that’s why I wanted to thank you for always trying to understand me.”

 

He let out a small sigh as he pulled Melissa into a hug and said, “Do me a favor, don’t ever let me act like I did.” She couldn’t help but smile before returning the hug, “I won’t. I have faith in you Derek. You’ll make things better, but I think maybe it’s time you go say good bye to Stiles. Won’t you being here affect the time line or something?” Future Derek couldn’t help but smile before saying, “I hope it changes for the better though.” He said with a smile before pulling away.

 

“You want to change your future?” she asked a bit confused. “I’ve told my younger self why I came back, but I hope you can trust that I am doing this for the better of our families.” He said giving her a smile. Melissa gave him a small nod before saying, “I do trust you Derek.” Future Derek backed up from her and said, “Do me a favor, in a few years when your friend comes to visit don’t introduce them to us.”

 

Melissa blinked confused before asking, “Why?” Derek looked at her for a long moment, as if contemplating whether to tell her or not but he ended up telling her anyways but made her promise not to tell anyone yet.

 

**/4 Month Later/**

 

Things between them got better, a lot better. Derek had kept his word to his mate and to himself, he tried his best with Danny, and within a month her scent had changed to the beta scent Derek remembered smelling. Their kids and pack were in better terms with the baby, but Stiles wasn’t going to lie. It was the hardest month he had to live through especially when everyone was being cold and distant towards his little girl.

 

Although little by little, everyone started to warm up to little Danny and give her the love and attention they gave her when she had time travelled. Danny was a lot like Nat when he was little, but like Macy, she loved her Daddy, just seeing Derek made her brighten up and gurgle and bounce. The look Derek got on his face was just as wonderful to Stiles because that look Derek got when he picked her up showed him just how much he loved their daughter and that’s all Stiles wanted.

 

A happy family, and speaking of family…

 

Stiles was coming home from leaving his children at school and seeing Allison, they had gone to a Dinner as they usually did every now and then. He walked into his house only to find Derek asleep on the couch with little Danny snuggled up against her daddy. He walked over to them and placed a kiss on Derek’s cheek before kissing their daughter’s little cheek.

 

Derek woke up and looked at his mate before saying with a groan, “Hey, how did it go with Allison.” Stiles looked at his husband move to sit up and smiled before sitting on his lap. “Well, guess who’s going to be uncles?” Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek smiled and leaned to kiss Stiles lips, “Scott’s finally going to be a dad huh?”

 

“I’m proud of him, I thought he was going to knock up someone in high school but he didn’t. They got their schooling done and got a steady thing going before he did knock her up.” Stiles said as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair as he moved to adjust himself on his husband’s lap. “We didn’t wait,” Derek pointed out as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist. “Yes, well I’m glad we didn’t or else this wouldn’t have become my life.” Stiles said with a smile before kissing his husband. Derek let out a small chuckle before kissing his mate back.

 

Danny’s little whimper made them break apart and look towards her. “Aww sweety, don’t cry mommy is here.” Stiles cooed before moving to pick her up from the couch. Derek looked at his little girl before kissing her head. “Da-da,” Danny whined as she nibbled on Stiles shirt. “Derek I think she’s hungry, can you get me her blanket?” Stiles said as he moved to sit on the couch as he rubbed his little girl’s back trying to soothe her.

 

“I’ll be right back then,” he said as he kissed his daughter’s head before getting up to get the blanket from where he had last left it.

 

When Stiles managed to calm her down, Danny was staring up at him with a smile as she made grabby hands at his face. “Aww did you miss me, baby?” He cooed as he leaned into her little hands and kissed her little nose. “Ma-ma!” Danny squealed out as she kicked her little legs making Stiles eyes go wide. “Oh my god!” Stiles yelled out before he kissed Danny repeatedly, “Derek!! She said it! She finally said ma-ma!”

 

Derek ran into the room with the blanket at hand and looked towards Stiles cooing at their daughter. “Ma-ma,” Danny kept saying over and over as if it was her favorite word and that made Derek smile. He walked over to his mate and baby before sitting down as he kissed his little girl’s head. “You did it, sweetheart.” Derek said as he looked at her squeal and clapped her hands happily.  Stiles was tearing up as he leaned his head onto Derek’s shoulder. Hearing his kids say ‘ma ma’ always made this unexplainable happy feeling inside him churn. Derek looked at his mate as he smiled before kissing his head and pulled him closer to him. His eyes landed back on his daughter before caressing her little cheek as she kept cooing and gurgling at them.

 

Derek couldn’t help but keep seeing how much Danny was turning out to be like her mother, and he loved that about her more than anything.

 

He leaned in to kiss her little hands as he whispered out, “I love you my little Danny.”


End file.
